


Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart

by Mischieftess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: A lil fluff, Aftercare, Biting, Breathplay, D/s, Established Relationship, F/F, Flogging, I lied, Impact Play, Rough fucking, Semi-Public Sex, Shibari, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Wayhaught - Freeform, all sorts of hedonistic abandon, consent-conscious kink, drop, experimentalism, intro kink, negotiation, panties go OVER the garter straps, role play, uh so I said intro kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Waverly found Nicole's kink bag while trying to plan a cute surprise, and Nicole found Waverly finding the kink bag. Nicole decides it's best to be painfully honest and explain. Waverly is so. there. Nicole is thrilled. These are the ensuing voyages of the kink bag.





	1. I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free

_I hope she won’t freak out. She sure does mention my handcuffs a lot, so maybe?_

“Um, so, uh,” Nicole chewed on her lip, her hands running an anxious dance around her pockets and belt until she tangled them into each other. “I was single for a while, and I had a…sex friend…who was really kinky and got me into it as well.”

Waverly shifted on the bed, expression maybe curious or maybe just indulgent, and her eyes tracked her movements - Nicole realized that she was pacing back and forth and stopped. “Here, come sit,” Waverly said, patting the bed. Nicole gratefully went to sit next to her girlfriend.

Nicole cleared her throat, again. _Gotta get this out._ “I really liked it. The bondage, the power exchange, the sex,” she hesitated, “the violence. It pushed buttons I didn’t know I had before and gave me such a rush. But my...last girlfriend wasn’t into any of it so I packed it all away.” Nicole heard herself laugh and knew it came out as unhappy as it started. “We didn’t mesh sexually, not really, and I haven’t…had anyone else since.”

“Do you miss it?” The question pulled her out of her memories and back to Waverly’s hazel eyes, clear and focused on her own.

 “Yeah, though it hasn’t been so bad since I met you – you have a way of occupying me completely.” Waverly smiled, nose wrinkling up a little. _So. cute. I’m. hopeless._

A breath. “Have you ever wanted to do these things to me?” Waverly asked.

Nicole knew that look, recognized the interest in Waverly’s eyes. Her suddenly hopeful breath caught in her throat before she choked out, “Yes. Yes, I have. But at the same time I don’t want to push anything on you. That’s why I never brought it up.”

Waverly smiled, wicked and generous all at once. “Oh baby, I’d like you to do real bad things to me.”

Nicole felt it, then, the warm flush of predatory desire unchained, and hooked one arm under Waverly’s back and one under her thighs as she lifted and tossed her over to the middle of the bed. She pounced on her girl, smirking at her startled squeak, pushing her back to the bed and positioning herself between her thighs as she caught her wrists, consolidating them into one hand up in the pillows.

Nicole stopped a breath away just to _look_. Waverly was breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and eyes wide, pupils dilated. Nicole had been so careful with her baby gay, so gentle and so patient, that this probably came as a surprise in several ways.

 _Got to wait for the serious stuff, but she’s always responded well to words…_ “So,” Nicole growled, her cheeks hurting slightly from the width of her feral grin. “You want me to turn you inside out with desire? You want to be tied up, touched everywhere except where you need it until you’re begging for contact?”

Waverly whimpered, her eyebrows knitting together in that aroused confusion Nicole found so irresistible and Waverly arched her back, but Nicole pulled back a little so she couldn’t get any friction. _Not yet, not yet, I wonder how far she’ll get._

“You don’t have permission to rub against me, you bad thing.” Nicole saw the look change, lightning flashing in a cloudburst, and caught the incipient rebellion before her girl could get her legs up and around her waist, catching one thigh with her shin and pressing it down to the side so that no contact was possible. Waverly was well and truly pinned beneath her muscles, height, grappling skills, and experience and Nicole felt that primal satisfaction swell up into her chest. And they were both loving it. Nicole could see the light in Waverly's eyes - they weren’t frightened or angry, but mischievous and challenging. _She’s gonna make me work for it. Well. She’s gonna **try**._

Waverly fought her, then, caught between the soft bed and her fierce lover, wriggling maddeningly to try and get on top, take the advantage. She didn’t speak but for grunts and growls of effort, her eyes never leaving Nicole’s face, a playful snarl on her lips as she tried to get her foot under her lover’s hips and push her off. Waverly's arms even came off the bed in a surprising show of strength before Nicole shoved her back down, one shin still pinning a thigh while she tucked the other over the recalcitrant leg to straddle it.

“Oh? You don’t like being denied?” Nicole lowered herself to her elbows over her huffing girlfriend, one hand burying itself in her naughty minx’s hair, wiggling down to the roots before gathering a fat handful and pulling, firmly but not too hard -  _not just yet -_ so Waverly's head would follow. The pressure elongated that pale perfect neck, exposing it so that Nicole could bend down and taste her, just under the corner of her jaw. Nicole teased with a lick, followed by a distinct -  _gentle for now -_  scraping, descending series of bites that elicited another moan and a sinuous writhing movement that still couldn’t connect or provide any friction. She pulled at the hair in her hand slowly, rhythmically, rocking her hand around in circles as she pushed her tongue against skin and pulled flesh between her teeth.

The rebellion faltered, her prey transfixed by the sensation of trapped hands, hair, body, thighs as Nicole's slow, grasping teeth and tongue and lips dragged along skin that pricked with gooseflesh. Nicole nipped at a tempting collarbone, then retraced her path -  _no deep marks yet_  - until she rose again to Waverly’s ear, sinking teeth just deep enough to get a twitch before tonguing the lobe and pulling away slowly to scrape along its surface.

“I think you love being teased,” she growled into the ear, licking an outer whorl. “I want to tie you down and do this over your entire body, making you feel every inch of skin as I suck -” And she did, the earlobe slipping between her lips before she pulled and teased it, the shudders from below heady and invigorating.

“- and bite - ” And she did, a patch of neck that pulsates with the life, the love, in her hands caught under wide-spread jaws.

“- and kiss -” And she did, finally visiting those parted, gasping lips for a deep, searching, thorough kiss, a kiss through which Waverly made increasingly desperate little sounds at every exhale and offered her mouth like a sacrifice, soft tongue worshipping at the licks and sweeps of Nicole’s, a kiss where Nicole, in as much need of contact as Waverly, swept her pinning leg off and under Waverly’s own until they were pressed together, rough jeans against tiny booty shorts that were riding up and leaking fragrant arousal. Her girl stiffened and bucked as Nicole ground down, slow, with the kiss and the undulating traction on bound tresses, and finally granted them both the delicious friction needed -  _oh fuck, right there, oh fuck_  yes - for them to tumble over each other and up into bliss.

Nicole wrapped herself around Waverly, stroking slowly everywhere she could reach, watching her face as she slowly slipped back into herself. Her love blinked back at her, her eyes dreamy and a little unfocused, and snuggled closer. “Hey,” Nicole said gently, and her girl smiled up at her at the tone. “How are you feeling?”

“Good.” Waverly pressed a soft kiss against the closest patch of Nicole’s skin. “How’re you?”

Nicole smiled. “Fantastic.”

“Yes, yes. you. are.”


	2. Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Waverly must have a serious discussion before they start plumbing the depths of their shared depravities.

“Soooooo.” Waves was standing in the bedroom doorway, a crop top and yoga pants leaving nothing to the imagination, smirking as Nicole sleepily tugged the comforter over the pillows and turned down the corner.

Nicole thought, _Mmm, no bra in sight, what did I do to deserve her in my bed?_

“What are you going to show me first?” Waverly asked.

“Well.” Nicole could feel her heartbeat tick up a little, her brain pricking her with excitement and a little apprehension at the impending conversation. She straightened up and turned toward her girlfriend. “Before we start doing, I would really like to talk. Lay some ground rules, see what we’re both interested in, and figure out how to deal with it if I accidentally go too far or hurt you.”

Nicole saw the pout forming on Waverly's face and the mischief creeping up behind it and, before Waverly could launch whatever persuasion she was planning, she hurried to explain. “It’s so important to me that we do this right, Waves. It could really mess us up and I love you too much for that. I promise, once we do this we can explore the whole kink bag.”

“Nicole, I trust you, you couldn’t hurt me.” Nicole's girlfriend sauntered forward a few steps, then paused halfway across the room. “But...you’re doing the Deputy Haught, Officer of the Law thing again, so I guess it’s serious?”

_The what?_

Nicole checked herself and realized she was standing completely upright, shoulders back, hands resting at her belt, feet hip width apart. She blushed and tried to relax her stance. “Uh, heck, guess that’s a habit. But yeah, it really matters. Kink stirs up emotions and memories that no one could really expect, and I need you to know how to tell me no. And you need to know how I’ll tell you no. We need to know what the other absolutely does not want to do and what’s negotiable. And,” Nicole added, warming up her smile. “This way we can find out what we’re both into, so we can pick out what we want to try first.”

Waves sighed and relented, shedding the edge of flirtatious energy and finishing the walk over to pull Nicole down into a sweet kiss. “Ok. What do we have to do?”

 

* * *

 

“Whoa, is some of this stuff even legal?!” Waverly was sprawled out on the bed, sheets of printer paper scattered around her as she went down the kink checklist.

 _How does someone so small manage to take up the entire bed? Then again, the cat can make herself weigh 40 pounds in the morning when her food bowl is empty._ Speaking of cats, Calamity Jane was sitting primly on discarded papers, well out of the range of Waverly's waving feet. She’d been moving periodically to claim the fresh sheets as they were finished and tossed aside over the past half-hour. Nicole craned her neck up to look at Waves from her spot on the floor next to her own neatly stacked checklists.

Nicole sighed. “No, some of it isn't legal. That’s one reason we need to go through this. If I do something sexual that you don’t want I am guilty of committing a crime. With bondage, pain, and harmful violence…even if you want it and explicitly consent, it's still considered criminal activity.”

Nicole grimaced and turned her head slightly to look out the window, Waverly visible in her periphery, as she pulled out the relevant information she’d memorized in the Academy. “Consent is not a legal defense when someone is physically harmed except in some very specific cases, like in contact sports. Bondage is technically prosecutable under kidnapping charges because it prevents a person’s autonomy of movement. If your aunt, your sister, a doctor, a concerned friend, or a neighbor reports that you are being abused I could be arrested and indicted for assault and battery. A conviction would probably require your testimony.”

At that, Nicole saw Waverly shake her head in denial. Nicole went on, “But if enough dirt is stirred up I could lose my job. This is a small town that likes to keep secrets and the Sheriff is a good boss that would trust both of us, but if people think I’m abusing you it could get really bad.”

Nicole glanced back over at her girlfriend. Waverly was staring at her, eyebrows knitted in concern, so Nicole moved on with a lighter tone, “But, since you’re running around fighting revenants and demons with Wynonna all of the time, it’s not like my bruises will stand out amongst all of the others, even in the strips of semi-transparent cloth you call clothing.” Nicole smiled, “And some things can masquerade as therapeutic medical practices, like fire cupping.”

“Am I being selfish by asking you to do this with me?” Waverly’s voice was small and worried, and her eyes had turned cloudy green under lowered brows.

Nicole’s protective instincts flared up quickly, driving her up on her knees and around to grasp one of her love’s hands. “No, babe, you’re being adventurous. I wouldn’t have kept my kit if I never wanted to be kinky again. If we know what we want and how we want to do it, we can protect each other. And it can be amazing. I want to go there with you, as long as you want to come with me.”

Waverly’s expression had warmed, then veered back toward cheerful as Nicole reassured her. “Come with you, really?” Nicole groaned while her girlfriend smirked. “Ok, then,” Waves said, “almost done, what’s next?”

“Next, we mix and match. Here, Jane, get off of that.” Nicole pulled on the largest discard pile as the cat ignored her words, sliding across the bed on her palanquin of stolen paper until she was forced to decide between retreat and an ignominious spill onto the floor, whereupon she drew her dignity to herself and stalked up to the fluffiest pillow to make a huffy nest. Waves laughed and stroked the cat as Nicole grabbed her own stack, got up onto the bed, and started matching pages together. 

 

* * *

 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize tickling was a soft limit!” Nicole looked down at the paper in dismay, remembering all of the times she’d engaged in that particular activity, then apologetically glanced aside at Waves.

“Oh, your tickles are fine, it’s just that Wynonna used to tickle me until I would vomit as a child. Just stop when I say Yellow and it’ll be peachy,” Waverly smiled and waved her hand, then paused. “Hey, what happens if I think I want something before we start, but in the middle of it I change my mind?”

Nicole smiled back. “You can use Yellow to mean, ‘Hey, stop for a minute and discuss this with me, I’m not so sure about it,’ if you want to. It’s a flexible safe word that also makes it clear that you’re serious about whatever you need. Red is inflexible, it means, ‘Stop right now and start aftercare, something is very wrong.’ And if you are doing great and I'm checking in, you can say Green. You can use Green to ask for more, too. That's what the stoplights are for, consent management without a lot of conversation.”

Nicole thought of something else to add. “If I’m topping you, I might also need to use the color words – sometimes I hit one of my own limits and have to take a break or stop altogether, and this way you’ll know immediately. I probably won’t hit a Red, but I might use it to end a scene if something external has interrupted and we need to snap out of it.”

Waverly nodded, saying, “You know, this stuff would be useful for non-kinky relationships too. The number of times I wanted Champ to stop something and he wouldn’t listen…”

Nicole felt her face hardening and tried not to scowl at the idea of the village idiot touching this sweet woman against her will. She was only partially successful, but when Waverly looked up from her lap Nicole was swiftly drawn into a hug.

“I’m so happy with you,” Waves said, softly in Nicole’s ear as she held her close. The scent of Waverly’s shampoo and laundry detergent, mixed with the aged wood and lavender of the Earp home, and always with her own distinct scent underlying everything, was warm and reassuring and enticing all at once.

Nicole breathed her in and held her close, kissing the side of her head.  _I will protect your happiness with everything I am._

 

* * *

 

Nicole was nervous again, fiddling with the zippers and strap of the hefty duffel as it sat at the end of the bed. She regretted the color – black had seemed cool when she was lugging it in and out of BDSM parties, but now it looked ominous, threatening in the evening light. She knew now that Waverly was at least _curious_ about almost everything inside, and more than interested in much of it.

 _But that doesn’t mean it won’t scare her off_. Nicole's niggling voice of doubt was mostly squished by the afternoon’s discussions of limits, safe words, and aftercare, but it still had enough sting to make her fidget. _I promised to show her and help her pick out something to play with. She will love it. Just give it a chance and see. Trust her to protect you too._

The aftercare treats were in the bedside table, massage oil and chocolates, an extra blanket sat folded at the end of the bed, and fresh washcloths were ready to be used to wipe off sweat and other fluids. Nicole was too antsy to just keep sitting there, waiting for Waves to come back with her overnight bag, so she opened the top of the duffel, touching the carefully packed bags of toys, one by one.

_Rope, still tied in neat bundles from the last time I washed, stretched, and oiled it. So long ago. Waves said ‘very interested’ to rope. I’m rusty but I’m sure I could do a harness and some safety cuffs, maybe armbar and leg bar, and she won’t mind that I’m slow and mess up frequently at first, will she? I don’t have to be all dominant all the time with her, she’s used to me being me and will forgive me for not being completely on top of my game. **On top** of my game, hah! I have to say that to her if only to make her groan. _

_My cocks and harnesses, sterilized and packed in individual silky bags. These will be fun, especially paired with the rope. Though maybe not the Bad Dragon at first, unless she has a size kink?_ Nicole grabbed the checklist, noting that Waverly had circled, crossed out, and then maybe recircled ‘interested’ on the oversized insertable row. _Oversized insertable has to be the politest phrasing to denote “massive dildo” I’ve ever seen. But it might be too much, she’s obviously conflicted, maybe the double-ended first? Fuck, yeah, I want to feel the resistance when she clenches down. Double-ended for sure._

_Floggers. She said she didn’t know enough about flogging to mark more than ‘curious.’ They may be something to try later, they can be a little impersonal if you’re not used to a power exchange. But I miss them so much, the rhythm and sound of leather slapping flesh, the weight and flow and power of throwing florentine, the careful warm-up and growing intensity of sound and pressure and violence, little interludes where I press up against flushed skin, run my mouth and teeth and dancing fingertips over the sensitized surface and feel the shivering tense anticipation and endorphin rush between us, mixing and amplifying each other. **Whew,** ok, yeah I miss flogging a lot. I should change my boxers before she gets here, think I’ve drenched them. Maybe I should look into one of those take-apart St. Andrew’s crosses, it’s always better on a hard surface. But later, later, when we’ve built up some energy and trust. _

_Fire kit. The massage table is packed away in the attic, the wool horse blanket next to it. Where did the cups end up? Hm. Not tonight, but she put ‘very interested’ down for fire play so maybe soon? Fire scares everyone, and it feels so good to inspire fear – but will that scare her away, the fear and my love of it?_

Nicole heard the rattling engine of the Earps’ truck pull up alongside her little house and then it turned off, followed by the pinging of the hot metal cooling rapidly in the wintry air. Footsteps crunched up to the front porch, but by then Nicole was downstairs and opening the door to her chilled girlfriend, who was ensconced in a puffy jacket and thick sweatpants. Waverly’s wardrobe had  _finally_ adapted to respect the cold weather.

“Hey,” Nicole stepped to the side and gestured inside. “Welcome back.” Waves stepped inside, waiting for Nicole to close and lock the door before pulling her in for a light kiss against cool lips.

“Mmm.” Waverly hummed as she slid her hands up under Nicole’s shirt, making her yelp as cold fingers traced her ribs. “You’re so warm.”

 _I’m so hot for you._ “Remind me to give you driving gloves for Christmas. Let’s get some hot cocoa into you, icicle.” Nicole wasn’t putting anything off, she was taking care of her girlfriend. Right. Then she squeaked as Waverly stuck those fingercicles down the backs of her soft, warm flannel pajama bottoms.

Later, after Waverly had stopped shivering and her hands were pink instead of blue, they went upstairs hand in hand and to the bedroom, where Nicole’s abandoned perusal had left the duffel open and waiting on the end of the bed.

Nicole halted, unsure of how to start this conversation again, but Waverly slid her arms around her girlfriend and said, “Baby, I want you to tie me up and tease me and, maybe, you could hurt me a little? Bite me like you promised the other night? And then.” 

Waverly swallowed and her tongue darted out to wet her lips, Nicole’s dumbfounded eyes tracing the movement. “Would you fuck me with a strap-on? While I’m tied up? I’ve been thinking about it ever since the checklist and -” 

Waverly pulled Nicole’s hand down, into the front of her pants, until Nicole's fingertips traced down through curls soaked with slickness and heat, both women's breathing and heart rate accelerating as they felt that first touch. “I’m so wet for you. Please, Nicole, make me scream?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand until next time, that's where we end it. Whew, I'm getting flustered. I know y'all will hate me for stopping there, but I hope it'll be worth it for me to have the time to write it properly. And for a baby gay, baby bottom/submissive (baby power bottom, I'm betting, I mean look at the last paragraph) like Waverly, playing with an experienced top/dominant like Nicole, this amount of negotiation (with more behind the scenes) was totally necessary to set up their consent structure for upcoming scenes. Don't worry, they've discussed sub/topspace, top/subdrop, aftercare, all sorts of things. They'll keep discussing them, because that's what you have to do, but this is the big one and it should be mostly sex from here on out. Though what the hell do I know, I'm just writing for the characters in my brain as they do things.


	3. The saints can't help me now, the ropes have been unbound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole is happy to give Waverly exactly what she asks for.

**Last time, on DMTAYCTTYBH:**

Waverly pulled Nicole’s hand down, into the front of her pants, until Nicole's fingertips traced down through curls soaked with slickness and heat, both women's breathing and heart rate accelerating as they felt that first touch. “I’m so wet for you. Please, Nicole, make me scream?”

 

 **Now** :

 _Oh fuck._ Nicole scrabbled for self-control, fighting her sudden hot arousal and need with her fingertips drenched by her girlfriend’s pussy. It would be oh-so-tempting to slip down that extra centimeter. Nicole groped with her other hand to find a shoulder, clawing back to the front of her brain with grueling effort.  _I could have her now - No! Be patient, be **patient.**_

Nicole struggled to take back her poise, the air of knowledge and authority that Waverly had almost severed with that blunt, honest, and lewd request, with those big eyes dilated and lips quirking at the effects of her words. _I am SO not used to having dirty talk used on me! And now she knows. And she thinks she has the upper hand. Well, we can't have **that.**_

The little smirk on her lover’s lips fell into an open gasp when Nicole turned her palm from the soft tempting wetness of Waverly’s mound to grasp those tiny panties from the inside, pulling them up and wedging them against the swollen hot lips and hard clit she’d almost had between her fingers. _I was_ _so **damn** close._  Nicole moved her other hand to grasp Waverly’s vulnerable neck, grounding herself in contact. Her lover was pulled up on tiptoes as she squeezed, thumb pressing against an insistent, rapid pulse.

“You,” Nicole snarled, feeling her voice rasp along her throat and out to slam into the woman before her. Waverly’s eyes widened and her hands darted up to flutter around Nicole’s constricting hand. “You read my mind.” Suddenly, Nicole bent over, ripping Waverly's pants and underwear down to bare slightly trembling legs. Her long arms and tall frame let her hold on to Waverly's fragile neck as she stood and stepped forward to pin the half-shed sweatpants to the carpet, bare toes smearing in warm sticky fluid. 

Nicole inhaled deeply, the released, sharp scent of aroused cunt filling her nose and going straight to her own clit. “ **Fuck** , you smell good, so wet and so ready for me. But you’ll have to be patient and good if you want to be rewarded.”

Nicole squeezed Waverly's neck once more, asserting her authority, then slid that hand up to cup a cheek, rubbing her thumb across slack lips. Then Nicole let go completely to grab the hem of Waverly's tiny crop top and rip it up and over, pulling Waverly’s arms up, willingly, - _Y_ _es, she’s with me._  

“Step out, now,” Nicole ordered and watched as those beautiful, hunted eyes flickered down to the sweatpants still piled around her ankles. Her prey was naked, helpless, and **obedient** , backing up one step for each leg until unencumbered by anything but Nicole’s devouring gaze.

Nicole took the opportunity to taste her own fingers, running her tongue across the drying, sweet coating of arousal and watching as hazel eyes flickered to her mouth and then back up, meeting her own.

“Get on the bed, spread a towel, kneel, and face the headboard,” Nicole ordered, and as she watched, unmoving, eyes blazing, she was _obeyed_ again. Waverly backed up until she hit the bed, almost falling and then turning and scrambling for the folded towel before assuming her assigned position. Nicole felt a rush at the notion that this intelligent, gorgeous, independent, sexy woman loved her, wanted her, was _obeying_ her, and her knees went weak for a moment before she wrestled herself back under control. _I don’t deserve this, but I’ll do my damndest to earn it. Fuck, this is intense._

Nicole stalked forward, shedding her own cloth and underwire wrappings, until she knelt behind her prey in nude solidarity, skin sucking in the heat emanating from Waverly’s back. She bent to growl, “Good girl,” in one ear and pressed herself to that curving, shivering frame as the words hit, reaching an arm around to pull her girl to her.

“Listen to my words and hear my truths. You can sense how much I want to bend you over and take you right here, right now. But I won't, not quite yet. Believe me, it will be so good when I make you wait,” Nicole practically purred the last words, rubbing her face along the side of Waverly’s neck and kissing the joint of her jaw. Waverly's little noise at teh contact only fed Nicole's certainty.

Nicole ran her palm up and to one breast, slotting a nipple between first and middle fingers to roll and pinch, all the while squeezing down on the firm pert flesh. Sweat was breaking out between them, soothing the rub of her own skin and areolae and pebbled nipples against Waverly’s back. She traced her tongue lightly, delicately up the edge of an ear, then murmured, “I want you to concentrate as the rope caresses and then compresses your skin, feel the rumbling tension as I pull it through itself, know that you are safe and exposed, vulnerable and powerful, free and bound all at once. I want you to feel what your body can do with me as your guide. Understand?”

“Yes,” came the answer, shaky but clear. “Green, please, yes.”

_Fuck she’s already got it, I hope I can keep up with my bright star._

Keeping one hand on Waverly at all times, their skin pressed together, Nicole pulled the duffel over and fished out her rope bag. She pulled on the tucked loop in one hank of jojoba-scented jute and shook it out, seeing that the bight was only slightly worn from previous use.

“Sit down, and give me your hands on either side of your waist and a little bit behind,” Nicole instructed and then sat back herself as her girl settled to the bed. She wound the doubled rope around both wrists in long loops, holding the bight with one thumb as she dragged it around once, twice, almost three times and then through the bight, closing off one wrist and then winding rope around the loops between the wrists, stacking coils until she tied it off at the other wrist. The rolled cuff of rope ended up slightly longer than the width of Waverly’s waist, with plenty of room at each wrist. _Just about perfect_.

Then, Nicole moved around to kneel in front of Waverly as she shook out the next hank of jute. The posterior position of Waverly’s hands pulled her shoulders back, thrusting up her breasts, and Nicole admired the picture for a moment, one hand stroking soft skin up from navel to sternum.

“You look good enough to eat,” Nicole teased. “And I’m not even done yet.” Nicole's finger hooked the new bight at the middle of Waverly’s chest, her other hand running the spare rope to the side above the nipples, around one arm and the back, and around the outside of the other arm to center again, firmly pressing it to flesh and pulling the remainder back through the bight until twisted cord rumbled and buzzed in taut harmony. The next line was cast in the opposite direction, looped below the breasts, Nicole’s hands plying the rough novelty of rope on skin as she pulled it slowly, slowly across breasts and nipples, feeling the endorphin bump in her own body as Waverly’s head rocked back from the drag and scrape of coarse fiber.

Then, Nicole snugged it firmly up underneath breasts and through the previous loops, pull-pull-pulling the spare length with a hand between rope and skin to absorb the burn. The tightening jerk, repeated playful teasing for the next layer - _Oh, her eyelids flutter every time the pull vibrates the rope -_ with each new binding, Nicole was restricting Waverly's movement or rebellion. The warm energy of it, the _power_ , hummed in Nicole’s mind. It was all coming back, the song of rope and skin and arousal smooth and fluid as she worked.

Nicole could smell their combined musky excitement, the atmosphere growing heavy with the stench of raw need. She paused, towing Waverly forward with the rope as she leaned to bury her teeth in the muscle just above the clavicle. She scraped, and sucked, and then bit down with a deep gradual pressure that elicited Waverly's shallow pants and then slightly agonized, breathy moans at every exhale. Nicole drew back for a few moments, licking the reddening teeth marks, and then pulled the flesh in again to worry at it slowly, dragging teeth from side to side over the freshly-tenderized skin and fat and muscle, scraping and then tightening again as those sounds returned, relishing how they’d morphed from protest to pleasure.

Nicole held her grip, then let up with a final lick and a playful, tight rush of cold breath over the wet skin to make Waves jump. Then, Nicole pulled her attention back to the rope, dragging the length of doubled jute over that savaged mark, watching Waverly's shivering, helpless response. She threaded the rope down and under the back ties, so that with the next pull of the rope, up and over the other shoulder (with one hand tucked under the moving strands), tightened the whole system. Finally, Nicole pulled the rope through the sternum loops, wrapping it around the ascending shoulder ties until she’d built a handle in the middle of Waverly’s chest, and tied it off.

Pushing the kink bag to one side, Nicole pushed Waverly, hard, crashing her unsuspecting victim down onto her back on the bed. Nicole grinned at the surprised squeak. She squatted over her lover’s heaving chest, grasped the front of the harness and lifted, hanging all of that precious weight inches off the bed, arms and back tensing and cording with hard-earned muscle, watching Waverly’s legs scramble to find support while her tied arms pulled to prop herself up.

“Relax, I’ve got you,” Nicole breathed against the strain and caught the moment Waves saw her, really saw her again, above her and holding her up. Her struggles slowed, her legs going still, neck relaxed and lolling back, and she let herself hang from the rope until Nicole lowered her to the bed.

“Fuck, baby.” Nicole slipped down to straddle her lover’s thighs and bent to steal a slow, deep kiss filled with banked desire just waiting for oxygen to burst into flame. She pulled back, running one hand through Waverly’s long hair, asking, “Can you give me a color?”

Nicole waited while dazed eyes fluttered again to hers, and the answer was slow but clear. “Green, I’m green. I’m a leprechaun. You’re a unicorn. We’re mythical.” Waves laughed a little.

 _Oh wow, yeah, she **really** likes rope. _ Nicole felt the pride and love in her chest swell and do a little tap dance of victorious glee. “Good, good. I’m gonna give you a little water now.”

“Ok.” 

Nicole held a hand to Waverly's skin, staying in contact, as she groped for the water bottle she’d stowed. She pulled on the chest harness, towing Waves up to a sitting position, and positioned the nozzle at her lips. “Bite and pull, just a few sips.”

When Waverly released the bottle, Nicole took a few swigs herself. Her girlfriend was smiling slightly, leaning back against the pull of the harness, pliant and warm against her hand and thighs. “Can you feel your fingers and toes?” Nicole prompted, and the wiggles and, “Green,” she received reassured her that nothing was too tight.

Nicole lowered Waves by her harness to the bed again, leaning over her and stroking her fingertips along the edges of tight coarse rope and underneath, running first under the lines above Waverly's breasts, watching the ropes sink back down into the impressions they had made over ribs and skin. She let her mouth wander, starting with open wet tracings laid onto the mounded flesh of one breast. Starting next to the sternum, Nicole scattered scraping bites as she moved away from midline but avoided the puckered, insistent pile of areola and nipple. Nicole smiled internally, listening to Waverly's breathy moans growing frustrated as she drifted closer, then away again without contact, and looked up with hooded eyes to see need filling Waverly’s eyes. She bared her teeth and watched Waverly's recognition of the methodical nature of Nicole's tease flash across that pretty face.

“Please,” the request came out, even more ragged than she’d hoped, “Please touch me.”

_You’ve bossed me around already tonight, baby, but you’re not in charge here._

“Oh, you want something? Is it this?” Nicole bit down firmly on the side of a breast, sucking in as much flesh as would fit and feeling her teeth sink deeply into plump tissue, as her fingers found and repeatedly flicked the opposing nipple, making her girl jump and yelp with conflicting pain/pleasure as she chewed and worried her mouthful, riding the sounds until they verged toward agony. 

Nicole backed off only to suck the adjacent nipple into her mouth, teasing it with tongue and teeth while she twisted the other cruelly, pulling it away from its breast with fierce pleasure. The inversion from side to side rocked her girlfriend’s pain tolerance, kept her from adjusting, and elicited the sweetest sounds and writhing attempts to escape. The salty taste of Waverly’s skin was growing headier to Nicole with each twitch and aborted struggle, the endorphins building to a warm burn that she could feel flushing her cheeks and chest.

She reared back to inspect her work. Deep reddish crescents on the bite were dented in with the pattern of her teeth. Both nipples stood erect and dark, moving gently as the chest beneath them rose and fell in rapid pants. _Beautiful._

Nicole sneered, purposefully injecting arrogant distain into her words, “You’re mine to play with tonight. I’ve got you all to myself and no one can save you. Be grateful for what -” Nicole punched down, hitting the thick pectoral muscles with a firm clenched fist that landed and stayed, pushing down. “- you -” Next, she slapped a nipple with the flat of her hand. “- are -” Nicole wrapped her fingers around her lover’s neck. “-given,” Nicole growled, leaning in to meet her little victim’s eyes, watching with feral pleasure as she let the words fall. Waves was gasping in shocked little bursts, staring at her, tied up in those dark ropes, Nicole's marks livid on her perfect little breast, nipples straining, pulse fluttering, and a red flush marching up over her sternum and neck. _She’s ready._

“Understand?” Nicole let her words come out a little more softly, asking more than telling. Nicole saw the flicker of recognition as her girlfriend caught it, heard the whispered response, “Green.”

 _You’re still with me, thank fuck, I’m gonna take such good care of you._ “Good girl, I’ll give you what you need.” Nicole's dark chuckle came with a parting pat on the cheek as she reaching out to her kit to retrieve her favorite cock.

Nicole’s own cunt was swollen. She hadn’t even touched herself once, but her clit had grown heavier with each reaction she wrenched out with teeth and hands and words. Moving to put her cock in right away, Nicole paused and thought,  _Her mouth is right there._ The idea sent another surge of warmth pooling inside her, deciding the matter.

Nicole climbed up the bed to kneel over her lover’s face. “It’s time to earn your fucking. You know what to do.” Smirking, she dug one hand into that long hair, gathering it close to the scalp in a firm hold as she lowered herself. A protracted shudder ricocheted through Nicole's thigh muscles at the first touch of tongue and lips to her aching pussy. She looked down, between her own breasts and along her tensed abs, to the dark patch of red hair where Waverly was licking and sucking her, earnestly, just the way she liked it, her girl’s eyes hooded and dreamy with dazed arousal.

“Always wanted my very own pussy licker,” Nicole rasped out around her own thick tongue and dry throat. _Fuck…can’t do this for long or I’ll come right here._ Nicole held her girl's head steady and ground down, back and forth, the muffled soft moans and slurping sounds amplifying her pleasure until she felt it escalating, growing towards climax, and pulled herself back.

She chucked when a needy whine burst out of Waverly as she rose. “You like being used, don’t you?” Her girl blushed, then looked away, and when Nicole recognized it as shame, she thought, _F_ _uck, was that too much?_  

Nicole scrambled down to lick away her own fragrant arousal from the side of Waverly’s face, reassuring her, “It’s ok, baby, I love your mouth. You’re so good, I love that you like it.”

Nicole kissed Waverly, soft and honest, and tried to pour everything important into it. _I love you, I cherish you, it’s ok, you can like whatever you want, I won’t harm you._ Feeling a little hesitation in Waverly's response, Nicole's concern grew. _That was too much, fuck, we can stop and I’ll reassure her and then we can decide what to do next…_ but then, warm relief flooded her as Waves melted into the kiss, opening for her and dancing her tongue against Nicole’s own. After a few more moments, she pulled back and kissed the tip of the perky nose in front of her.

“Color, babe?” Nicole asked, just to be sure.

“Green,” was the reply, and she kissed her love again in relief and joy.

“I’m so glad. Check your fingers for me while I get ready to rock your world,” and Nicole pushed herself up to kneeling again.

The bright fuchsia, double-ended cock, heavy silicone with wide smooth ridges stippling the business end, was beside them on the bed with her harness where Nicole had dropped them. Her arousal had barely abated and she was _certainly_ wet enough. Nicole brought the bulb end up and coated it in herself, then slid it up and in, clenching down reflexively as the cool silicone slotted into place. She slipped into the harness, thinking, _It's a_ _lways easier to fuck hard with a harness on._  As she wrestled the cock-end into it she felt the firm pressure of the shaft push up and between her own pussy lips to cradle her clit. She held the shaft and just bucked gently at it for a few moments, relishing the smooth gliding pressure over her clit and fullness pressing just so against her inner walls. _I’d forgotten how perfect this feels_.

She looked up and saw Waverly staring at her, mouth slightly agape, and watched as a pink tongue darted out to wet a lower lip swollen from their kisses. She ground into the toy in her grasp and felt a little exhibitionism amplifying the sensations running between her legs. “Fucking you,” Nicole said, groaning a little at that thought, “is gonna feel so good.”

Nicole prowled closer, kneeling between bent knees as her girlfriend watched, tracking her movements. She pushed her hands between Waverly’s thighs and pulled them up and open, watching as Waverly's pussy lips peeled apart, seeing the clitoral hood stretched tightly over swollen flesh and clear, slick moisture dripping down between round ass cheeks, smeared downwards where her thighs had rubbed together. Reaching down, Nicole stretched that weeping pussy further open with her thumbs, her mouth watering as her fingers slid through the evidence of denied desire.

 _Fuck you are so wet, so ready, I’ve never seen you this turned on before._ “You smell so fucking delicious, I can’t wait to push my cock inside your tight little cunt,” Nicole said, feeling a slightly crazy smile stretch her cheeks as she looked up to see the filthy words hit her lover, a catch in Waverly’s breathing and a twitch of the legs propped open by her thighs betraying their effect. “I’m gonna fill you up so slow and pound you so hard, and nothing you can do will stop me,” she ground out, barely recognizing her own voice as arousal shaped it into a rough growl.

Nicole pushed her hips forward, just touching the tip of her cock to the edges of plump lips. She looked up to lock gazes with the woman, the  _goddess,_ in her bed. Then, slowly, Nicole slid forward, grazing the tip and bottom of the shaft up and over the sensitive clit as she relished how Waves trembled and cried out in overaroused, understimulated need at this first touch. She looked down again and lifted away, seeing a thread of cum stretch between them as she slowly repeated the motion.

Waverly bucked against her and Nicole slapped an open palm down on one inner thigh, hard, her hand stinging as she barked, “Don’t. Move.” over the startled “Ah!” from Waverly. The trembling in Waverly's body intensified while Nicole continued to tease, her girl _trying_  to be good, fighting to hold still against the tease of leisurely, oscillating caresses. The sounds Waves made were fuel to Nicole’s banked furnace, the mewling sounds of a woman pulled apart by conflicting need and obedience and teasing, insufficient stimulation.

Relenting, Nicole moved lower so that just the tip pushed inside, rocking that first inch in and out and then just inside again before she looked up. She surveyed her conquered prize, clenched hands trapped from behind; goosepimpled skin; muscles tense and fighting, quivering, not to move; pert, mauled breasts and dark nipples framed in jute; and mouth open for panting, rapid breaths. Finally, Nicole looked back into Waverly’s face, seeing the strain of restraint in the creases of eyebrows and corners of eyes. They locked eyes and Nicole moved, pushing the thighs in her hands up and settling further between them to slide forward, then leaning over her prey with hands planted on the bedspread.

Nicole began pushing forward, slowly, sliding a little more of her cock into Waverly's cunt with each forward thrust, leaning down to take a mouthful of nipple and areola to tease and nip and tug. The legs that had wrapped themselves around her waist shook, still trying to be obediently still, as Nicole took her time filling her girl with cock. Waverly’s exclamations had grown into moaning, even groaning, tortured sounds with every exhale. When Nicole looked up again to see that Waverly's eyes were unfocused, rolled back slightly, she stopped, cock almost completely inside, and waited. Her girlfriend bucked hard, once, and froze, her eyes darting open and down to Nicole’s own in trepidation.

“You did good, real good. Now, keep your eyes on mine and stay with me,” Nicole said, hooking strong fingers in the handle of rope above Waverly's sternum and grinning at the relieved confusion in her lover’s eyes.

She pulled out slowly, then, before hauling on the rope while snapping her hips forward to slam her entire length inside. Waverly let out a choked sound, eyes wide, as Nicole savagely pumped into her again, and again, using all the muscles of her legs, stomach, chest, back, and arms to push into a fast, brutal rhythm. With every thrust, she pulled Waverly down as she hammered up into her sopping cunt, rocking her girlfriend’s helpless body up on the bed only to be pulled back by the ropes for the next thrust.

Within minutes, Nicole was sweating but it didn’t matter, nothing mattered when Nicole was seeing hazel irises rolling up and focusing back on her face, again and again, because her girl was trying to obey her last command. Shocked little sounds give way to rising, guttural groans, and, when Nicole reared back and slid her thumb over her love’s clit, running tight firm circles on the slick ball of nerves, she felt the pull on her cock tighten slightly and growled, “Come for me,” with her eyes hungrily watching Waverly’s own. The slick walls around her cock clamped down obediently, a surprised scream ringing in her ears, and she saw Waverly’s body arch backward, tensing, before everything contracted and curled her forward in sudden, violent jerks.

“Yeah that’s it, show me how much you love being fucked,” Nicole snarled, pushing through the pulsing resistance and dragging on the ropes to drive her cock inside again and again, riding hard through the orgasm, hearing the sweet agonized sounds leaving her girl every time she bottomed out. She was relentless, pinching and then flicking the clit to watch Waverly jerk and hear new undulating rising sounds pour from her, feeling resistance grow and wane against her thrusts, and letting filthy praise drip from her mind and out her mouth.

"Fuck you’re so good, your cunt is so perfect on my cock, scream for me baby, you’re all mine.” She fucked up into Waverly again and again until her girl was choking out sobbing, tearing screams with every exhale, constricted so tightly around her cock that it pulled roughly on her own cunt with every withdrawal, and, suddenly, all of her vicious, victorious joy gathered her pent-up tension and brought it back to her tenfold.

Panting, shaking with endorphins and need, Nicole pulled her thumb off of Waverly’s clit and slid her hand down between her clit and her cock, desperately stroking and fucking herself against it as she rubbed her own agonized bundle of nerves. Then, gloriously, her own climax hit and pulled her tight around the thick bulb inside, a thick hot contraction that swallowed everything she was, swirling into a black hole at her cunt, erasing her existence for a few endless moments. Then it crashed out into her veins and arteries, her rhythm stuttering and jerking, each successive contraction flexing her whole body, and fading, fading until she was herself again, caught on one hand and her knees, still buried in Waverly. As Nicole's vision came back into focus, she realized she was staring into Waverly's shocked, slightly unfocused eyes.

“Waves?” Nicole asked, bracing herself from another aftershock while she reached up to touch her love’s cheek. Waverly’s pupils were blown widely open and she didn’t react for a few moments, just staring, before she blinked and turned her face into Nicole’s hand.

Waverly's voice was a little hoarse as she replied, “I... That was...” She blinked, again. “Holy fuck.” Nicole laughed, then groaned, clenching and aching as another aftershock hit.

“That was holy fuck,” she agreed.

“You came while you were fucking me?” Waverly asked, then jerked a little, a movement that pulsed up into Nicole’s pussy. “And, fuck, you’re still inside me.”

Another aftershock hit Nicole at that thought. _F_ _uck._  Then, she smirked at Waverly, saying, “And you came on my cock, tied up and helpless for me.”

“Three times,” Waverly replied, dreamily. “I’ve never come three times without stopping.”

Nicole kissed her, sweetly and lightly, pressed their noses together, and murmured, “You are incredible.” She laughed again, feeling the smile pulling on her cheeks. “Fucking incredible, baby.”

“Mmmm,” came the reply. “I’m all floaty. I think you fucked the gravity right out of me.”

Nicole kissed Waverly one more time before she slid her cock out of her girlfriend, who shuddered at the loss. Unfastening the harness, Nicole finally, gingerly, removed her end of the toy. She took care to deal with the armbar and chest harness first, untying as much as possible from the front, then said, "Are you ok for a moment, baby?"

"Mm, green," Waverly hummed.

Nicole ran hot water in the bathroom to bring back hot, damp washcloths, and sponged off the worst of the mess. Then, she bundled Waverly and herself under the covers with the extra blanket on top, the box of chocolates from the bedside table laid out in front of them. Calamity had appeared at some point, jumping into the windowsill over the bed and eyeing Nicole’s cleanup activities with the fascinated disinterest unique to cats, before claiming a pillow and settling in to nap away the evening.

“How do you feel, Waves?” Nicole asked a while (and half a box of chocolates) later. At the time, she didn’t think Waverly had hated it at _all_ , but now that that her own topspace mind fuck had fled the building her gut clenched a little, butterflies haunting her insides. She was sprawled on her side, one hand drawing little nonsense patterns on Waverly’s stomach, their legs entwined and sliding against one another. Waverly looked over at Nicole and smiled the beautiful, familiar, fond smile that always gooified Nicole’s insides. She had first been on the receiving end of that smile after their makeout session in the Sheriff’s office and would never take it for granted. Nicole thought,  _You make the sun come up._

“You mean, how am I dealing with the fact that you took me apart, piece by piece, stripped me down into a pile of quivering need, fucked me until I couldn’t see straight, seriously gave me the best sex of my life, and put me back together again afterwards?” Waverly picked up a chocolate and ate it in one bite, swallowed, and continued, “I feel like I want to make exploring your talents a regular event. How do you feel?”

Nicole’s mouth was dry, with relief or anticipation, love or lust, she couldn’t tell, and the butterflies had shriveled up and been replaced with warmth and light. She cleared her throat and replied, “I'm so happy that you loved it as much as I did. Honestly, I was pretty scared when you found my kit,” she admitted. _Yesterday? Was that yesterday?_ “But you’re so full of surprises, and now I get to share something with you that I thought I’d lost. I’m thrilled.” The kiss Waverly gave her then, hands twining up through Nicole’s hair to pull her in, was sweet with chocolate and rum (Nicole’s had been filled with Bailey’s) and stirred feelings that should have been satiated, damn it.

“Good,” Waverly said. “So, maybe next you can show me how those floggers work?”

Nicole felt the wave of interested arousal hit her like a hammer. S _eriously, is she an aphrodisiac?!_  

Waverly smirked at whatever expression was on Nicole's face, continuing with mischievous glee, “Gotcha! I knew I saw that bag out of your kit. I bet you were fondling them while I ran home, weren’t you?” She poked the redhead in the ribs, mock-pouting as she teased, “You were thinking of beating me with them, I can feel it. What’ve I done to deserve that?”

“I’m sure,” Nicole growled, feeling her dominant side stir in the depths. “I can think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so, is it getting hot in here? Our heroines sure think so. 
> 
> Thanks for the encouragement, it really means a lot, and hope y'all enjoy this utter, absolute filth. It just followed me home, I swear, thank goodness my computer was here so I could capture it and humanely release it into the wild.


	4. Interlewd: I howl when we're apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drop can really sneak up on you.
> 
> Author's note: At some point, I'll go back and add a discussion of drop into the negotiation chapter, but for now here's a quick dirty definition: you did bad, naughty, violent things (or had them done to you) that might conflict with who you normally are as a person or who you perceive your partner to be, and experienced a huge endorphin high in the process. The next day, you may experience some fatigue and emotional instability as your body crashes from the endorphins and your mind goes over and over what happened. Everybody has a different response, and it depends on the activity/intensity, but it's important to take care of yourself, give your body time and fuel, give your mind space and comfort, and to connect with your kink partner for reassurance and cuddles for recovery. It gets better as your body/mind get used to it and you come up with strategies to manage the drop, but our heroes don't have this system in place yet.

The day just kept dragging on and on. Nicole glanced at the clock again and winced. 5:17, about 10 minutes since the last time she looked. _Why is everything going so slow today?_ She’d been feeling hot and itchy all afternoon, like her clothes were too tight, a dim headache slowly growing behind her eyes as she stared at the paperwork on the screen. _Am I going on my period?_ Nicole checked the calendar. _Nope, thought not. What the hell?_

Nicole was a confirmed workaholic. She’d aced her courses at the Academy while taking EMT training, taught rock climbing courses at her local gym after class, and volunteered at the local ASPCA (where she was swiftly adopted by a ginger, man-hating furball who generously gave Nicole the run of _her_  house). She **liked** paperwork, found it calming to organize the messy minutiae of police work into a sensible, comprehensive report and to pursue rational solutions to her cases. Today, though, she fidgeted and drifted off-topic, her case summaries lacking their normal pithy eloquence and veering into rambling stream-of-consciousness. She had made herself redo parts of three of them when she looked them over again after lunch, but instead of giving her the satisfaction of a job well done it had just added to the general malaise of the day. She wasn’t even getting the usual bump of contented efficiency from staying past quitting time to finish her work. 

Heaving a sigh, she put the finished file aside and picked up the next report. Missing ~~Person~~ Pet, again. _Lonnie!_ The flash of righteous anger flooded her as she slammed down the paper and scanned the room, looking for his dumb face. _What the hell does he think he’s doing? It’s not my job to fix his idiotic mistakes, I have more talent and education in my little finger than he does in his entire stupid body!_ She huffed in aggravation, he was still missing from the front desk. _Probably napping in the closet again, the layabout useless man-child!_

Nicole’s phone buzzed quietly, the customized **vvt vvt vvt** she’d set for Waverly’s texts, and her mood cleared slightly as she swept it up. _What’s my girl up to now?_ They’d exchanged some flirty texts that morning after she left for work, hinting at the previous evening’s activities and arranging schedules for the next few days as they continued to navigate the mid-relationship “we live separately but want to canoodle 24/7” conundrum. She cleared the lock screen and pulled up the text window.

 

W: Hey, you love me, right?

Nicole thought, _What?_ Nicole had had girlfriends in the past that needed constant reassurance, but Waverly had never asked her for that kind of affirmation. Nicole started to type when another message came in.

W: I know you love me, I really do, but I’m just having trouble believing it?

N: Yes, I love you, absolutely. You’re so precious to me. Is everything ok?

W: I don’t know, everything just seems so off today.

N: Where are you? Is something weird, Purgatory weird, happening?

W: I’m at home.

W: I don’t think so?

W: Wynonna is off somewhere. I was tired earlier and took a nap, and now I just don’t want to get out of bed. I keep worrying about whether you really love me and I know it’s stupid but it keeps happening.

W: I just feel so empty.

 

Nicole stared at her phone, feeling tiny icicles pierce her heart as it froze over, fear and self-loathing roiling in her gut. _Oh my god, I’ve fucked us up. Why did I ever think this was a good idea? It felt so fucking good but I promised it would be ok and now I’ve hurt her. I have got to go, apologize, make it up to her, but how can I promise I won’t hurt her again? I shouldn’t have gone so far, not for our first time._

 _Oh **fuuuck.**_ _Our first time. My first time in years._ She slapped the table with her free hand. _Ohhhh fuck Nicole you idiot. This is **drop**! We are both dropping! I’ve been so angry and felt strange all day - I can’t believe I forgot that this is how I drop! We even talked about it! _ She scrambled to type out her next messages as rapidly as she could.

 

N: I’ve felt terrible all day, and I just realized that I’m dropping from last night. You might be as well?

N: I don’t want to assume that you’re dropping, but if it is drop realizing it can help.

W: Ohhh. Maybe? You said it makes you angry and anxious, but also can be like depression and fatigue?

N: I had forgotten how bad it can be.

N: I’m so sorry Waves, I should have been checking in with you all day, and I really should have arranged to have the whole day to recover together.

N: Can I come over? I’ll bring dinner and we can talk.

W: Ok, yes I want to see you.

 

Slightly relieved, Nicole moved quickly. Her files were easy to pack up and she called in her take-out order as she assembled the last of her gear. As expected, Lonnie had been curled on his camping mat in the janitor’s closet, snoring as Nicole quietly eased the door open. “Lonnie!” she barked, and watched in satisfaction as he jerked, kicking the wash cart and tipping the mop onto his stomach.

“Wha?” he groaned, blinking up at her and trying to get up and untangle from the mop at the same time.

“Get up, clean up, and be at that desk in five minutes. You’re on solo duty for the next half hour until shift change. I know the Sheriff doesn’t want to be pulled away from happy hour this early in the evening.”

“Aw Nicole,” he started and she cut him off with a look.

“I haven’t seen you since after lunch, it’s after five, my shift is _over_ , I’m going home, and you can stand to do a little work after your three-hour nap.”

 

* * *

 

The car had swiftly filled with the warm, comforting scent of Chinese food as Nicole drove out to the Earps’ house. She tapped her fingers on the wheel with impatient anxiety as she kept herself to ten over the speed limit. Once parked and at the door she paused, a little worried of her welcome. 

Nicole shook the thoughts out of her head, telling herself,  _Waverly would have heard the car drive in, and if she doesn’t want me she would call to cancel._ With that, she unlocked the door and stepped in, closing and locking it behind her. After hanging her Stetson up on the wall, she dropped her boots by the door, grabbed a roll of paper towels and a few essentials from the kitchen, and headed upstairs.

Knocking on Waverly’s bedroom door, Nicole called out, “Waves?”

The muffled reply, “Come in,” brought Nicole through to see the sad sight of her girlfriend peeking out from under a mountain of blankets.

“Oh, darlin’,” Nicole sighed as she crossed to sit on the bedspread, reaching out to touch Waverly’s cheek. “I love you so much, I am so sorry.”

Waverly rocked her cheek against Nicole’s hand, the movement familiar and comforting, and replied, “I did a little research, while you were on your way. It sounds like the more intense the endorphin high, the worse the drop gets? That...would explain a lot about today. I feel a little better knowing that. And you felt bad too?” Nicole nodded. “Well, then,” Waves smiled up at her, “we will have to cheer each other up.”

Then she uncurled a little more, sniffing the air, “is that Mr. Wu’s? Did you –“

Nicole was smiling, and as Waves spoke she lifted up the tub of peanut butter and spoon, answering, “Yep, gotcha covered.” She paused, deciding to tease, “It’s egg drop, right?” Nicole could only hold a straight face for a moment at Waverly’s horrified expression before relenting, “Just kidding, sweet and sour.”

Waverly mock-glared in outrage, “My comfort food is not a game, Haught!”

Laughing, Nicole patted her girlfriend’s head, “Your face, though!”

She dodged a playful swat, grabbed the tray table, and started laying out the food, content that with good food, company, and communication they’d get through this drop together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mental image of Waverly smelling Chinese food: https://imgur.com/a/LPEFV
> 
> Drop is a real problem, but I think they'll manage it with minimal angst now that they know what's up. Or down. You know. 
> 
> Yes, Nicole's thoughts that crop up about Lonnie are out of character - when you're dropping, it's like your emotional reservoir is completely drained. It's intentional, and it's not meant to be who she is most of the time.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole had been waiting to bring out her floggers ever since Waverly teased her, and the time had come. So do they.

“So, why were you in my closet in the first place?” Nicole asked.

They were curled up on the couch downstairs, peripherally watching the television as monster-hunting brothers tried to exorcise a haunted insane asylum. Nicole thought,  _Honestly, how did Black Badge not shut this show down? They aren’t far wrong. Huh, I wonder what rock salt in a shotgun would do to any of our local monsters? Not more than Peacemaker, though, that’s for sure._

Nicole's arm was around Waverly’s waist, her chin tucked over her girl’s head, and the warmth of their bodies running together under the (many) blankets had lulled her into soft thoughts of bed and love. Calamity perched on the back of the couch, in range for scritches but not at risk of being disturbed.

“Oh, ah, um,” Waverly hemmed, her trademark nervous laugh bouncing her ribs interestingly under Nicole’s arm. “I was thinking about something and wanted to fix up a sexy surprise for you.”

Nicole slid her fingers up under the soft tank top to dimple the skin right under Waverly’s breasts, kissing warm hair and scalp lightly before she asked, “Oh? I like surprises,” putting the warmth of her rising libido into the words.

Waverly turned a little in her arms, arching against her hand and sliding a foot down to tickle the hairs on Nicole’s long legs. Nicole slipped her fingers still further upwards, to skim across a still-soft nipple and feel it harden between the pads of thumb and first finger.

_Oh, I love how much you want me._

“Mhmm,” Waverly hummed, shivering. “But now I have some even better ideas.”

Nicole tugged the nipple, sliding one leg over to rest heavily on both of Waverly’s thighs, and purred her next question, “What sort of ideas?”

She could feel the arousal from the slow dance of their bodies, swelling and pooling in her groin, expanding as she feathered her fingers lightly, so lightly, across warm skin and the tiny hairs rising to meet them.

“Oh, no, you can’t interrogate this out of me, it’s not ready yet,” came Waverly’s teasing response as she shifted further, turning so she could lay a soft, scraping kiss-bite under Nicole’s jawline.

The perfect prickling ricochet of that contact bounced across Nicole’s senses, freezing her hand, tightening her own nipples as the skin on her body came alive. Her body tightened, sending every little detail of the contact between them to her spine and down to her groin. Her reaction had Waverly trailing down her neck with another, then another as Nicole pulled her chin back to bare her neck, trying to control her breathing, trying to just feel the talented tongue and teeth and lips on her skin without demanding too much more. Waves had adapted easily to Nicole taking the lead with sex, but it had taken her baby gay a long time to get truly confident in her ability to make love to another woman.

_Don’t push, just accept and feel._

Waverly’s wandering mouth was down to Nicole’s clavicle and her hands had taken their own paths, one up under Nicole’s shirt and the other down, to brush between her boxers and skin. Those hands teased and stroked, just out of reach of anything important, until Waves bit down, Nicole’s pectoral muscle caught between her teeth as her fingers found and tugged at the nipple below it. Nicole jerked with the pain-pleasure, crooking her neck to stare wide-eyed as her girl chewed into her just the way she herself had done the other night. She groaned with the sensations, her hips rocking and spine arching in tandem, feeling the edges of pain bloom into a warm congealed pleasure that oozed slowly into her veins.

Waves looked up, thin rings of hazel iris framing dark, wide pupils, and said, “But tonight,” she licked the bruised bite. “Tonight, I want you to use me however you see fit.”

_Oh my **god**._

Nicole felt the snap of tension in her body as she unleashed her desires, just letting go of her restraint, her patience, her inner monster freed at the explicit consent in those words. She clamped Waverly to the couch with her thigh, with her hand pressing down on soft forgiving skin, with an unholy growl in her voice as she reacted to the request she could not refuse. “As you wish.”

_I’m off tomorrow, her overnight bag is here, she wants me, and I’m gonna give her everything she wants._

Somehow, they were up and moving upstairs, Nicole fighting to stay on top of the flow of time as her mind crackled, synapses dancing in ferocious glee. She was leading, holding both of Waverly’s wrists with one of her hands as she tugged them forward.

_Stay. Focused. I can do so much, there’s so many choices, decide before I get up these stairs…impact. I want to feel that controlled rush with her, that progressive build, the burn in my muscles and the sounds she’ll make._

Then they were in her bedroom and she pulled Waverly around by one arm and into her own torso, wrapping her arms around her girl.

“Waves,” she said, inhaling the scent of her girl’s skin and hair. “Are you still interested in being flogged and beaten?”

Nicole waited, pressing their bodies together and ignoring her urges to bite and kiss and claim, not wanting to influence the decision more than she already had.

“Yes,” came the answer. “I trust you and I’m _so_ curious.”

Nicole held her girl out away from her, seeing the desire and enthusiastic curiosity stamped across her features. “All right. I have to set up a few things, so go sit on the bed and watch. 

Nicole had taken the time to prepare, since Waverly had teased her so specifically at the end of their last scene. Her tools were tucked in pairs into a hanging shoe organizer, flogger falls hanging out one end while handles poked out from the other. She pulled it out of the closet, hanging it from the bump-guard behind the closet door. Carrying out the massage table, Nicole unfolded it on the bedroom carpet, where she plopped a cushion down next to it and covered it with the beach towel.

_Better safe than sorry._

Nicole nodded to herself, then glanced to the side where Waves should have been waiting obediently on the bed. Nicole drew in a breath as she took in how Waverly  _lounged_  obediently on the bed. Naked. She blinked at the sight, a slow feral smile crawling up her cheeks as she looked over her canvas for unspeakable acts.

“Did I tell you to undress?” Nicole forced the authority into her voice, out past her surprised pleasure.

“No, but.” Waves was unrepentant, sliding her hands down her body, over stiff nipples and taut abs to her thighs, Nicole’s eyes following as they descended. “I thought you might like it.”

 _I sure do like your flirty ways, Miss Earp._ Nicole held Waverly's gaze as she tore off her own tank top, leaving only her tight boxer briefs hugging her hips.

“Come here, and I’ll show you how much I like it,” Nicole ordered, and a vision in pale skin and long brown hair swayed over to her, throwing sass and sex into her hips with every step.

Nicole caught her, a hand sliding around one cheek and into the hair behind. Clenching a big handful of hair, steadily and evenly, she bent Waverly’s head up for a kiss. The soft lips parted for Nicole as her tongue stroked inside, along the inside of lips and cheek and behind sharp little teeth. A soft tongue flicked at her own, a moan thrumming through their shared air, and Nicole had to stop herself, stop the urge to plunge directly into sex, straining to stay on target. Drawing away, she lifted Waverly, delighting in her own strength, to sit on the edge of the massage table.

“Braid your hair up,” she murmured, and, as Waverly moved to obey, Nicole let her hands roam lightly along the skin of her girlfriend’s front, fingers raising gooseflesh along their paths.

“Flogging, impact, is a type of sensation play.” Nicole tweaked a nipple, just slightly, smiling at the response in Waverly’s posture and the flicker of disrupted concentration on her face. “It releases endorphins in waves, sensitizes your skin to further stimulation, and -” Nicole purred, scratching her blunt nails down her girlfriend’s stomach, watching muscles dance under skin as they tried to arch up under her hand, “- it can take away your ability to measure time, or even to use language.”

Waverly finished with the braid, bringing her hands down, and Nicole picked up one of them to place a soft violet ball in the palm.

“This has a bell in it, so drop it if you want me to stop and can’t figure out how to say it,” Nicole advised.

“This…this is a cat toy?” Waverly asked, sounding slightly aghast.

“It’s purrfect for this purrpose,” teased Nicole. “Oh! That reminds me.” Nicole strode over to close the door. “Calamity might misinterpret.”

“You’re terrible, why do I love you?” Nicole heard as she turned back around, seeing Waverly’s face set in an aggrieved pout.

“Because I’m incredibly Haught and good with my hands,” Nicole replied, stalking forward. “Now, shush.”

The first implements Nicole pulled from her kit were a set of thick leather cuffs and collar, complete with buckles, locks, and lengths of rope, which she set on the massage table.

“Now, it’s time I punished you for being so damn tempting,” Nicole warned, pulling Waverly from the table and spinning her around. She pressed herself up against her girl’s naked back, then pushed forward so Waves bumped against the table.

As she licked up the back of one ear, Nicole growled, feeling the words reverberate deep in her chest, “I am going to enjoy every response you make, every sound I wrench out of you.” She wrapped the leather collar around Waverly’s neck from behind, snugging it to skin as she closed the buckle and slipped one finger down inside to tug it tightly back. “Fuck, my collar looks good on you.”

She buckled the padded cuffs around delicate wrists, linking them together, then slid down along her girl’s smooth body to clasp the matching ankle cuffs, stretching them to the sides with rope and clipping them to the legs of the table. She stood to observe her handiwork; Waverly stood, legs held more than hip width apart, hands cuffed before her, and collar stark against her pale neck, looking back over her shoulder at Nicole with interested desire pooling in her eyes.

“Ah! One more thing.” Nicole clipped the leash into the loop in the collar at the back of Waverly’s neck and stretched it down between her ass cheeks, along her pussy, before bringing it up on the other side to lash it to the cuffs, linking them securely so that Waves was forced to stay perfectly erect, hands down, the leather rubbing her entire slit with every small movement. “There. That’s just perfect.” She smacked one ass cheek, a delighted grin stretching her face at her girl jumped and then rocked her hips at the combined sensations. “We’re gonna have such fun.”

Nicole perused her kit, touching handles as she felt Waverly watching her. _Suede first. Suede is always a good starter, it warms up the skin but carries enough thuddiness to knock your breath out of your chest._

Nicole drew the paired braided leather handles from her kit, pulled the falls through her fingers, and draped them over Waverly’s shoulder to let her feel the number and the weight of the leather straps that would soon hit her skin. Backing up, she dragged the falls to drop off of Waverly, then pulled her right arm around, knob at the end of the handle in a flexible ring grip, and brought the flogger down diagonally, right-to-left across the middle of Waverly’s back, observing how her girl writhed against the tethered cuffs and teasing leash as the falls smacked across fresh, untouched skin. She laced the momentum of her swing up and around, into an infinity sign, pulling her arm down again left-to-right in the backhand, the force of the blow not so hard as to hurt, not yet, just enough to deliver a solid impact.

The continuity of her movements drove a solid, percussive rhythm in 2/2 time, her arm warming up and shoulder loosening as her tempo linked to her slightly elevated heartbeat. Again and again the falls smacked across Waverly’s back, the shoulder muscles rippling with reaction and innate resistance to the force battering against them.

Nicole fell into a deep squat, bringing the flogger down to smack that perfect ass, throwing progressively more heavily to induce jiggles with each hit, varying the pattern to strike upwards instead of down, to bounce ass cheeks with the impact of heavy suede straps. The muted sounds Waverly made filled her ears, little grunts and gasps at the impacts and as her resulting twitching movements dragged soft leather against sensitive wet parts. Nicole began to alternate, bringing the flogger up to the back and then down to the ass, mesmerized by her own rhythm and the feel of sweat pricking, emerging along her spine, across her chest.

Nicole waited, watched, for the moment that Waves relaxed, the spine of her shoulder blades gliding down from their hunched position, her body no longer shifting in discomfiture but instead arching against the leash and her hits alike. She took the flogger around, two more sets of solid hits, a little harder this time, then stopped to step close, slipping the handle loops over her wrist to leave her fingers free.

Waverly was radiating heat, her skin glowing a pale pink where the flogger had struck, and Nicole pressed her girl’s hips forward against the massage table while tracing her fingertips, lightly, down that delicate, muscular back as it twitched under them, curving to follow their path. One of Nicole’s hands crept around to hold the front of Waverly’s neck as she bent and sucked a line of marks across the muscle joining neck and shoulder, thrilling in the motion as her touches arched Waverly’s spine, then down across to the left scapula where she sunk in and bit, hard, pushing her face forward into the muscle as she worried at the bite, feeling Waves shiver and throw her head back to let out a thick, “ah!” of surprised pleasure. Nicole relented, then bit down slowly, again, until the muscles against her breasts and stomach relaxed with a shuddering sigh. Waves was rocking minutely against the leash and her head lolled back slightly in reaction, so Nicole tugged up on the leash, just a little, to watch as her girl ground against the increased tension.

Feeling the consequences of expending her violent, powerful energy in her own heavy-lidded eyes and warm loose muscles, Nicole stepped back and swung again, a smooth one-two of the single flogger before she brought her left hand into the pattern. Flowing, following the infinity with both floggers in syncopated harmony, **slap-slap, slap-slap, slap-slap,** she began to throw them harder, savoring the warmth growing in her muscles as she tenderized her lover, watching for the minute tightening of Waverly’s shoulders to signal discomfort so she could redirect down to ass, then up to back, then taper off, then build up again as the tension left.

Nicole repeated this pattern, the rise and ebb of intensity and direction, two, then three times before she stopped again, pressing forward to rub her face against hot skin, looping one flogger’s falls around her girlfriend’s neck and holding them, firmly, from behind. She reached up around to the front of Waverly’s body and clawed, fingernails dragging from sternum town to belly button, as she watched over one shoulder to see hands flutter and tug against their bindings, hearing the inhale of reaction and feeling Waverly’s ribs expand to pull it in as she moved against the leash. She kissed the back of her girl’s neck, right underneath the collar, and asked, “color?” “Green, still green,” she heard, and smiled against hot skin.

Tossing the suede floggers onto the table, Nicole pulled another set from her kit. Their thin, flexible, top-grain leather falls would hit lightly but with a sting.

 _Sting is always best after the thuddy warm-up, now that the skin is so sensitive_. She tucked their rounded knobs between two fingers on each hand and stepped back again, delivering a sharp **slap** with one that she let reverberate, observing the violent twitch it invoked, before falling into her two-handed rhythm again. _Ah they’re so light, now I can go fast and hard or slow and gentle, or fast and hard or…mm._

This set felt different on skin, she could tell, seeing the sharp planes of Waverly’s shoulders slide under her skin, back and forth, fighting with the urge to dance away. She pulled back, flinging just the tips of the floggers across, up, and down the entire back of Waverly’s torso, ass, and the top of her legs, still in that weaving pattern that fell in step with her happily pulsing heartbeat. She threw harder, the pattern slowing, and delighted in striking a sensitive spot of thigh, or ass cheek, or lower back, that made her girl jump and squeak.

Nicole stopped the floggers and, wrapping one arm around Waverly’s torso to brace her, delivered a punch, solid and firm, to the muscle where she’d bitten a deep bruise into the skin. Her reward, was a groaning gasp, her girl’s head rocking back.

“You like that?” Nicole could hear her own thick, excited energy, the panting animal eager to dig her teeth into helpless prey. She felt shivers rock across hot skin, heard Waves sucking in deep needy breaths, and looked at the clock.

_We’ve been going for…fuck, 30 minutes? Time always flows funny when I do this. This is enough flogging, don’t want to overdo it, not at first._

Reaching around to unclip Waverly’s wrists, Nicole unlaced the leash then bent her girl forward at the waist to drape crosswise on the massage table, refastening the cuffs between the middle leg on the opposite side. “I’ve got you, you’re being so good,” she continued, “and you’re so wet,” licking the thick, sweet fluid on the leash before tugging the collar around to the front and tying the leash anew to the cuffs, holding Waverly bent over the table. She bent down and tightened the ropes, pulling Waverly’s feet farther apart so that most of her weight rested on the table.

 _Now for the final touches._ Nicole reached across to pull a matte black tube from the kit, pulling out two sharp bamboo skewers once out of range of Waverly’s sight. _Lightly, so lightly, she’s so sensitive right now that it will feel immeasurably intense if I press too hard._

With one skewer, she touched skin right where the vertebral spines are longest, protruding to bulge under the skin of the shoulders as they morph into the neck. Waverly went rigid, breath hitching in her chest, at the sharp pricking sensation tracing across her body. Leaning against her girl’s legs and ass from behind, Nicole drew the tool lazily across to the top edge of a shoulder blade, feeling from the utter stillness of the woman underneath her that the spine-tingling sensation was totally engrossing and, perhaps, terrifying.

“What,” Waves started, the shivering that had consumed her body just before evident in her voice, “what is that?”

 _Fuck yes, she’s scared but I’m free to play with her._ “What do you think it is? No! You don’t get to look,” Nicole pushed down when Waverly attempted to turn her head, dragging the sharp tip a little more aggressively, and felt ass and thighs squirm against her as Waverly tried to get away without moving her back, clenching the edge of the table in her hands.

“A…knife?” came the hesitant answer, and she crooked a smile.

 _Yup, skewers are the best._ “If you keep holding still for me, I won’t break skin, just hold still and don’t look back,” she taunted, “unless you want me to cut you?”

With the last words, she lashed the sharp tip swiftly across inches of skin, feeling a powerful rush at the desperate, “ah, no, please, don’t!” she got in response.

“That’s it, then take it like a good girl,” Nicole crooned.

With the second skewer, she followed the mirror image of the pattern she’d drawn with the first, one tracking out to the side while the other trailed in, lower in the back, tickling the skin over the last few ribs. Her girl fought an internal battle the entire time, her body lifting under the sensation like a cat seeking contact while shrinking from the idea of being cut, conflicted in all the right ways.

Nicole bent to run her tongue over the slightly raised skin she’d welted with the skewer, then scraped her teeth and lips across and down, leaving small oval bruises and love bites wherever she lingered. One skewer was put away while the other continued to drag downwards, paralleling her mouth, as she knelt, positioning the cushion under her knees, and dug her jaw into the meat of Waverly’s ass to bite, hard.

Pulling her face back, she continued the skewer’s path down to the soft, tender skin of an inner thigh and watched it move to the side, trying to escape. Holding the skewer tip against the thigh to prevent it from returning, she breathed on the weeping cunt that lay before her and savored Waverly’s strangled moan.

“You want something, but do you deserve it?” she asked the pussy, blowing a short cold blast of air at the tip of the clit she could see peeking out of its hood.

She licked the skin just at the crease of the thigh, then moved the skewer closer still as her girl trembled in anticipation and fear. Nicole teased just the tip of her tongue along that junction and then inwards, tickling trimmed hairs that had gathered a layer of viscous juices from her teasing. She lapped at it, cleaning the outer labia without touching the more sensitive lips within, that one skewer still threateningly dimpling skin nearby. The heady aroma and sweet taste of Waverly’s cunt was so enchanting, Nicole rubbed her face against the ass cheek in front of her, biting down again.

Waverly spoke, the heavy taint of arousal in her voice, “oh god, please Nicole, please touch me,” and yelped a sharp “ah!” when Nicole scraped the skewer firmly, swiftly, down in response.

“Mmm,” she purred, biting down where she’d scratched to another gasped exclamation and letting the flesh scrape from between her teeth as she pulled her head back, “are you telling me what to do?”

“No, I’m sorry, I just, I need, I want, oh god Nicole I can’t,” Waverly was babbling, and the power rush hit Nicole like a warm, intoxicating hammer between the eyes.

She dragged her tongue along the hair just superficial to the drenched crevice, then asked, “yes, you can, what’ve you done to deserve a reward, pet? Give me a list.”

“I, ah, I followed your orders?” and Nicole let her tongue dip down slightly on one side, slowly running along the edge of one inner lip from clit to opening before withdrawing, “oh **god!** ”

Nicole licked Waverly’s come off her lip, “keep going, what else?” The oscillating, jerking response of Waverly’s hips to her brief touch had never halted completely, but was being slowly brought under better control.

“I gave you my body?” she heard.

Nicole’s second lick, to the other side, was just as slow and light as the first, and she withdrew to watch the shocked muscles try to compensate for the gain and loss of needed stimulation. “And?” she prompted.

“I didn’t look back!” came the response.

At that she put down the skewer, spread Waverly’s pussy with her fingers, and gently, lightly sucked that swollen, angry clit into her mouth for a moment, swirling around it gently with her tongue, then pulled back to wait again, “and?”

“I took what you gave me,” her girl stated, more sure now, but Nicole did nothing.

Instead, she asked, “how did you take it?” but her girl didn’t respond, so she insisted, “you took it like what?”

“I took it like…like a good girl” was the right answer, tinged with just the edges of ashamed desire, and Nicole slid her face into that welcoming warm cleft.

Nicole’s nose brushed the side of the clit, sliding past as she licked up, broad soft tongue filling crevices and tugging soft lips along with her stroke as she started at Waverly’s clit and dredged her cunt towards her leaking opening. The choked cry from her girl was so delicious that she did it again, and again, filling her mouth with the slick evidence of Waverly’s extreme arousal, covering her face in her girl’s need. Then, she moved down to swirl her tongue around the stiff clit two, three times. She sucked it in, holding it between her lips as she pushed under the hood with the tip of her tongue, slipping it back and forth before taking another circuit around its base and returning to slide underneath once more.

 _Fuck I love this._ Waverly was gasping for her, crying out at the peaks of sensation as if she’d never felt a tongue on her pussy before, pushing back into her face with the limited range of motion her cuffs allowed. _Time for more fun_.

Nicole pulled back, spreading her girl wide with one hand before pulling the other back to lay a flat firm slap against the flushed pussy and clit. The reaction was more than she had hoped: Waverly cried out and made a valiant leap to get away, but against the ties holding her down she only bounced the massage table an inch, knees buckling slightly and all the muscles in her body twitching as she tried to close her legs against the shock of the hit.

Nicole slid one finger along the outer edges of the labia and then down, pushing it deep into the hot warm depths of Waverly’s cunt. The legs stopped trying to close, and Waverly’s back arched to push her ass out. Nicole added another finger, twisting them around each other and rotating them as she thrust once, twice, three times, and then withdrew them only to follow with another slap. A choked sob shook Waverly’s body as she writhed against the bindings, then she gasped as Nicole’s clever fingers plunged back inside to curl along her front wall, feeling their way to the swollen mound of sensitive flesh there and grinding along it every time she pushed in.

She pulled out again and stopped, waiting, watching as Waverly’s knees bent, thighs trying to close against the potential slap, so she bent forward to cradle the clit between her lips and swipe under the hood, sucking it in only to let it out, scraping her teeth oh-so-gently as it left her mouth. Again, she sucked it in, twiddling the very tip of her tongue across and around, then withdrawing with that teasing touch of teeth.

She slid her mouth to the side, up the bordering skin to the very lowest border of Waverly’s ass cheek, and bit down as her fingers, three this time, dove back down to thrust and twist and hook into the tight wet confines of her girl’s cunt. Chewing into the bite, she thrust, hooking downwards, dropping her thumb down to just graze the clit with each forward stroke. Waverly was panting, moans pulled out of her with every exhale, the muscles of her legs tensed and rocking with her attempts to buck backwards into the thrusts.

Moving her thumb out of the way, Nicole slapped her other palm up to land flat on the clit and stay there. As her girl flinched, Nicole firmly pressed up and around in tight circles and watched as that ass rocked back to her, feeling the firm nub bumping along the ridges and lines of her hand as she added her pinky to the fingers inside Waves.

She felt her girl’s tempo accelerating and heard her cries growing in volume, bouncing off the walls of the bedroom, and withdrew completely, suddenly, watching in satisfied pleasure as Waverly’s entire body quivered in shocked deprivation, pushing out and trying to find the pressure she needed. “Ah, god, please!” she exclaimed.

“Not yet, baby,” Nicole licked a line up one ass cheek, “you don’t get to come without my permission.” She licked her fingers, “you taste so fucking good, you’re so wet, you can’t hide how much you love being tormented by me.” She watched her girl buck against the air, almost mindless with need, and continued, “I could make you come by slapping your clit, again and again, until your body surrenders and gives you the orgasm you crave.” Waverly went still. Nicole bit the back of Waverly’s thigh, dragging wet fingertips up the inside of the other. “Does that scare you?” No answer. She slapped one ass cheek, hard and fast.

“Yes!” came her reply.

She blew on the damp handprint, admiring the white mark she’d made against the flushed, freshly flogged skin. “I like that it scares you, it makes my nipples and clit ache,” Nicole groaned, brushing one arm against her own hard nipple. “Do you want to make me happy?” she asked.

“Yes,” her girl whispered.

“I’m going to spank your ass, then your cunt. If you can take twenty slaps on your ass and five on your cunt, I’ll finish your orgasm,” Nicole started, “but you will count them out loud, you will thank me for them, and when they’re done you will beg me to fuck you. Think you can do that?”

At her words, the trembling started up again, but Waves replied regardless, “yes.”

Nicole stood, moving to the side of Waverly, and swung her hand, fingers spread wide, at the cheek she hadn’t hit.

A bright yelp was followed by, “one, thank you.” She hit the other cheek, hand cupped this time, and Waves bounced to the side, favoring the side she’d hit, “two, thank you.” Again and again, she spanked her girl, alternating sides, aiming a little more to the side, then center, then top, then bottom as she agonized fresh zones and revisited the ones she’d given a short respite. Waverly’s responses came, but as they progressed her legs began almost bouncing in agony, her counts slowing and clearly requiring more effort. At the very last, she bulled through and gasped, “twenty! Thank! You!”

Nicole grazed her hands over the tender flesh, soothing it, knowing that the sting of her hits would reverberate for minutes and leave a lasting ache because of the forced repetition. Her own hands stung and ached a little as well, a satisfying consequence of her violence.

“Now for your pussy,” Nicole purred, quickly grabbing something from the kit before she knelt again, and at the little sob that leaked out of Waves she felt the thrill of her own feral joy tilt her head back, “you’ve been such a good girl, you’ll thank me for this.”

To her credit, Waverly didn’t try to clench her thighs together, but she tucked her tailbone in response to Nicole’s words. “Arch your back, baby, stick your little cunt out for me, or I’ll have to go back to your ass until you do.” Waverly let out a moaning whine of fear and anticipation as she obeyed, and Nicole praised her girl, “that’s it beautiful, show me your cunt, just be brave and you can have me inside you again soon.” She slapped down onto that wet, swollen cunt and relished the shocked groan, “what do you say?”

“One! thank you.” Next, she hit up from below, making sure to let her middle finger hit right on the clit, and watched Waverly’s ass dance in agonized tension, “two! Thank you.”

Nicole narrowed her eyes at how her girl’s posture had changed and slapped Waverly’s ass, hard, “stick it out, now! Don’t make me tell you again!”

Waverly obeyed, “god, twenty-one?! thank you!” the quivering and nervous jiggling of her legs back in evidence as she anticipated the next strike, pussy thrust out and ready for the hit.

“That’s it, baby, you’ve got this,” Nicole reassured.

Nicole swung upwards with her fingers spread this time, the impact spread over the labia majora and mons, “three! Thank you.” She slapped down, again, her palm impacting clit, “four! Thank you!” came her reply, and then she cupped her hand and swung upwards to hit directly along the center of Waverly’s slit, “ah! Five! Thank you!”

 _Ah fuck I’m proud of you, baby._ “Do you remember what’s next?” Nicole prompted.

Waverly’s words spilled out, “oh god Nicole, please please fuck me, I need you, I want you, god please I need to come around you, please!”

Nicole felt warm pride suffuse her chest and cheeks as she replied, “you’ve earned this, you will come for me, around me, and I’ll take care of you.” She slid her fingers back inside, feeling Waverly rock back to get her deeper as she started with three fingers, plunging them deep before turning her face sideways and tucking it underneath to suck that ravaged clit into her mouth. She thrust with steady, accelerating rhythm, feeling Waverly moving heaven and earth to thrust back, to get her deeper, and she bit down gently but firmly around the clit between her lips to hold it in as she lashed it with her tongue, back and forth and around, her face moving with Waverly’s hips as she plunged into her again and again.

Nicole drove the pace, faster and faster, until she felt and heard the escalation of her girl’s climax, felt her fingers pushing into a resistant vise, and, to her satisfaction, she felt a stream of liquid burst down her cheek, around her hand, sliding down her neck and chest as Waverly screamed for her, movements bouncing out of time. Nicole continued her hard pace, hand sloshing and slurping with all that cum as her prey started to writhe and try to get away. 

 _I’m gonna push you, you can do it, you’re so wound up there’s got to be more_. She removed her mouth and replaced it with her thumb, increasing the pace of her fucking, tucking her fourth finger in and pushing it into the fucked-open maw of Waverly’s cunt, noting how her knuckles could almost slide into the opening, feeling the cervix under the pads of her fingers and, tucking them around it, just barely dipped them into the crevice beyond. “You’re such a good girl, you love being fucked hard and fast, don’t you?”

Waverly went rigid, her ragged moans morphing into short, barking screams, back arching, as Nicole slammed her hand forward again and again, knuckles stretching her opening at every instroke, thumb grinding along her clit, and fingertips hooking forward on every outstroke to pull on the front wall, and another burst of clear slickness splashed onto Nicole’s hand as that pussy tried to squeeze her out, dripping down Waverly’s legs and sprinkling the towel between her bound feet.

Nicole could feel her girl’s cunt flex and pull against her hand and bared her teeth in a cheek-hurting, feral grin, glorying in her power and control as she kept pushing forward, feeling the post-orgasmic lassitude yielding to her fingers. She scooped up the lube she’d grabbed from the kit earlier with her unoccupied hand, turning her fucking hand palm up while her fingers still filled Waverly and pouring the thick slick liquid, her fingers acting as a funnel straight down into Waverly’s open cunt. Waverly shivered in reaction to the cool fluid, a confused sound breaking free of her throat, but then Nicole thrust forward again, twisting to spread the lube around every crevice of her skin and Waverly’s cunt, letting her knuckles dip inside, and fucked in harder still as she bit down on an unmarked, untouched patch of ass, feeling the thick flutter against her hand as Waverly either came again or had an intense aftershock.

On the first outstroke after Waverly’s cunt started to loosen again, Nicole tucked her thumb down between all of them, streamlining her hand, and letting her fingertips pool in the deep fissure behind Waverly’s cervix as she pushed harder every stroke, again and again, stretching the opening, feeling the potential and taking it as she finally edged her thumb muscle past and inside the barrier of Waverly’s cunt. Her own endorphin rush hit again as she felt the opening clamp down on her wrist.

 _Fuuuuuck I’m **in** there. _  With her free hand, she cupped the clit with calloused finger pads and dragged them from side to side, bumping over it four times for every slide of her hand, pushing her wrist deeper into hot warm tightness and rotating it slowly, back and forth, as her fingers explored more deeply than they’d ever reached before, pulling out only until she could feel the resistance before pushing back in. Waverly had never stopped screaming, every breath out a cry of ecstatic agony, and when Nicole gathered her fingers inwards on the outstroke to clench her fist inside, she felt every pre-orgasmic flutter as Waverly jerked against the table.

Feeling Waves start to push back again, to drive her deeper, Nicole ground her fingers against the clit more firmly, and then felt her movements forced into slow motion as that hot slick muscle around her bundled fist wound tighter and tighter and finally locked her inside. A shuddering contraction curled Waverly forward as it cleaved her body and mind, the ragged roar she emitted fitting accompaniment to Nicole’s racing pulse, pursued by another, then another more vigorous squirt of forcibly-expelled liquid running down her arms. She held her fist still, rubbing Waverly’s clit firmly but more slowly now, as the aftershocks took her girl and wrung her out, jerking that bound, beautiful body against the hard tendon and bone that Nicole had stuffed inside.

 _Fuck, did I just fist her? I did. My fist is still inside. Fuuuuuuuck yes._ Waverly groaned, holding herself still, and Nicole knew that her fist was pushing past the pleasure point. She slowly unclenched her hand, straightening her fingertips, enjoying the tight grip around her wrist, and took her fingers off her girl’s clit. “Baby,” she called, quietly, “you here with me?”

Waverly made another sound, but “ahhh” is the only word that made it out.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Nicole leaned her forehead against the back of Waverly’s thigh, feeling another clenching pulse grip her hand, “I’m right here.”

Waverly coughed out a laugh, then groaned as it jostled her body against Nicole’s fist, “I kinda noticed,” came the response, slow and thick but aware. 

Nicole kissed the leg before her, “mmm I am well and truly stuck inside you,” she laughed, high off everything that had just happened, twiddling her fingertips very slightly to another groan from above.

“God, that’s your whole hand?” Waverly asked, and Nicole felt another small clench accompanied by another groan, “how?”

Nicole smiled, “elbow grease.” Another short laugh came back to her and she grinned, basking in her own endorphin release. “Fuck baby, I’m proud of you, you took this like a boss and,” Nicole inspected herself, “you squirted all over me.”

The pussy wrapped around her hand constricted again at her words, and Waves murmured, “so that’s what squirting feels like. I was curious.”

“You know what they say,” Nicole grinned, even though her girl couldn’t see her face, “curiosity killed the cat.”

Waverly shook the cat toy in her hand and laughed, again, then winced a little. “Baby, can you…?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were ready.” Nicole relaxed her hand, as much as possible, and began to pull back gradually. “Push a little, babe.” Waverly groaned and Nicole felt the pressure loosen up slightly as her girl spread around the hump of her thumb muscle again, then the release as the knuckles squeezed out with a lubricious **squelch**. Nicole inspected her fingers. _Definitely pruney_. She scooted back to pick up the towel, wiping up the drips and drabs of Waverly’s releases that had run down along tied legs, the most egregious mess around her pussy, and then her own arms and chest and neck before she unhooked the cuffs from the ropes attaching them to the massage table.

She stood, then, stretching out her taut muscles, and stroked up Waverly’s back. _I mauled you_. Her girl was covered in bruises, purple shadows punctuated with red teeth marks in neat ovals. The skin of her back was still flushed from the flogging, and her ass was even redder with the beginning of livid red bruising from the spanking and, _wow,_ so many bites. Waverly shivered and sighed as Nicole touched her marks, letting her legs relax, and Nicole traced her way up one arm, and then the other to unhook the cuffs from their connection to each other and to the leash. 

“Lie here a minute?” she asked, and Waves hummed in agreement. Nicole trotted to the bathroom to get a hot, wet washcloth to rub down the spots on Waverly she’d mopped. Waves was loose and limp with the aftermath of everything, and Nicole helped her up and over to the bed, telling her to lie on her stomach. She left the cuffs and collar on, for now, and pulled out the massage oil.

Waverly looked back and up at her, gathering energy from somewhere to turn her upper body, “baby, you don’t have to do that!” and Nicole shook her head, bending down to kiss a shoulder.

“I want to, and I had you in a very uncomfortable position for a long time. You’ll be stiff tomorrow, but I want it to be from my marks, not from muscle pain. Let me take care of you,” she said. Waverly eyed her for a moment, but then nodded and settled back to the bed. 

Nicole started with Waverly’s feet, enjoying the happy groans she elicited with her strong firm strokes, moving up to the (very tense) calves, especially the long side muscles that had been stretched throughout the scene. She watched Waves bury her face in the sheets when she got to the inside of her thighs, the muscles that had been tensed but unable to close while she was spread open, then moved to her glutes and lower back, to the strong columnar muscles on either side of her spine to her shoulders, and then to her arms and, moving the collar as needed, her neck. By the time she was finished, Waverly was a warm puddle of limp girlfriend, and Nicole toweled off the oil and covered her with the blanket before slipping away to let the cat in and put away the toys. Sliding back under the sheets, she tucked herself around her (now sleeping) Waverly and clicked off the light. She was warm and basking in her own afterglow from the scene, in the satisfaction of her conquest, in the love and happiness she felt with Waverly, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

She was climbing a sheer rock face, fingers jammed into a tiny crevice on one side and tucked tightly over a little extension of rock on the other, feet clinging to almost-invisible ridges in the mountainside. She swung her center of gravity to one leg, feeling up for her last handhold at hip height with the free foot, then stepping up while holding herself to the rock with her hand grips. Her newly freed leg felt for the tiny divot she’d seen just before, and up she went. She scaled the granite cliff with dedicated, focused perseverance, ignoring sore hands and scraped knees to use every imperfection, every fault in the stone to her advantage. The sun beat down on her back, the heat sending trickling salty trails down out of her hair, into her eyes, down her arms towards her hands, and yet she climbed, feeling the smooth bunch and pull of her well-trained muscles as they obeyed her call, driving her against gravity to stand on the top of the world. She realized with no real surprise that she was naked, her hard nipples scraping against the stone with every push, her cunt throbbing with need, feeling her arousal grow as she got closer to her goal, to her victory, feeling her body coil itself tighter and tighter as she pushed, and strained, and -

Nicole woke, cool night air brushing over her flushed, hot skin, and felt a blazing mouth envelop her clit. She jerked, abs tight, and looked down to meet Waverly’s dark eyes in the dim moonlight streaming through her window, seeing how they crinkled at the edges before her vision blurred at the sensation pulling, stroking at her insanely hard clit. She was rocked with the potency of her arousal, remembering her dream, _did she memorize my checklist?! She was working me up in my sleep! Fuuuuuck._

Fingers slid inside her, curling up, and she was gasping, rubbing her pussy up against her girl’s mouth as that clever tongue slid smoothly against her, circling her clit, flicking it every few circles to make her jump. Nicole’s hands wound into the sheets, clenching tightly, and she noticed their soreness from Waverly’s beating, _that was part of the dream, too._ Waverly added a finger and the stretch pulsed straight to Nicole’s clit, the dual sensations amplifying each other until she was burning, “oh fuck babe, god that’s so good, I’m gonna come,” and she chanted in time with Waverly’s fingers, “fuck fuck fuck,” as she climbed up that mountain and jumped off the other side, splashing down into a warm, salty sea that rocked her down to earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok y’all I’ve read good smut, bad smut, red smut, blue smut, months-worth of smut, but I have literally never read an impact scene. I hope this showed what I wanted to show. Um, and then it just took me along for the ride the rest of the way. Please, let me know what you think in the comments, your feedback is why I’m still writing for an audience instead of just imagining these things for myself.


	6. Interlewd 2: Aftermath and Wynonna

Everything was so warm. And heavy. She floated in soft contentment. Something soft touched her face, and she wrinkled her nose and pulled away a little. It was still touching her, just resting there as she faded back into a doze. Then it pushed a little and pricked her cheek with several sharp points. She jerked away, but it followed and rested on her chin, then pricked her again. _Wha?_ Nicole opened her eyes. 

Huge green eyes in an orange, furry face stared back at her, insolent and demanding, one arrogant paw stretched into the foreground to disappear under her nose. “Darn cat,” Nicole grumbled and blinked, rousing enough to catalogue her environment. She lay on her back, Calamity perched on her chest with that interloping paw still resting just against her jaw. Waverly had shifted in the night, snuggling under the covers up to her eyebrows. One arm was slung over Nicole’s stomach and a leg over her thigh.

Nicole felt a swell of contentment fill her chest. She gazed at Waverly’s eyebrows and forehead for a minute, the tangled sweep of pale brown hair that stretched up over the pillow and down again into the blanket burrito. Calamity tapped her again, this time on her nose, and she looked back down her chest. “Okay, okay, I’m up.” She shifted slightly to the side, letting out an “oof” of air as the cat jumped down to trot to the bedroom door, tail waving as she turned to see if her human slave was following.

Waverly’s arm tightened briefly against her side, a light disgruntled sound leaving the cocoon, but Nicole gently extricated herself and stood, beside the bed. She stretched from side to side, feeling the light ache in her shoulders and back from the evening’s activities, the lassitude in her muscles. _Time to feed the cat._

Half an hour later, Nicole watched the pancakes cook on the griddle, waiting for the telltale open bubbles around the edges. The rosy glow of accomplished satisfaction had settled around her shoulders as she fed the cat, mixed up some batter, and made about providing for her girlfriend. The stack of brown buttermilk flapjacks resting in the warm oven beside the bacon was ready to go, the butter was softened, and syrup was set out on the tray. _Just a few more._

After the last bit of batter had been toasted to golden goodness, Nicole trotted up the stairs with her breakfast trays. She’d slipped on a tank and basketball shorts to cook in, remembering the boob-bacon grease disaster of 2012, and the sight of Waverly wrapped even more thoroughly in the blankets brought a rush of fond desire that crinkled her nipples into hard points she could feel through the shirt. _Get a hold of yourself, Haught, there will be time enough later._

Sitting on the side of the bed, trays safely left on the dresser, she bent over to kiss the soft, fine hairs that lined Waverly’s forehead. “Hey baby,” she slid a hand under the covers, pulling them back slightly to reveal eyes fluttering with the edges of wakefulness, “good morning.”

The response was a charming grumble and wiggle deeper into the bedding. She started to unwind the outer layers, successfully extracting one blanket and dropping it over the side. She uncovered delicate feet that retreated up under the remaining covers as soon as they hit outside air. _So cute._ Removing blankets piece by piece, she eventually found the chewy center in the form of a very sleepy Waverly. A very sleepy, very naked Waverly. _Down girl._

“Noooo come back to bed,” her siren beckoned with a face creased from pillow and blankets alike, “s’warm.” Those hazel eyes shimmered with green highlights in the morning sunlight pouring through the bedroom window, eyebrows quirked with a growing wicked humor, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“I made breakfast, but if you don’t get up I’ll feed it all to Calamity.” Nicole attempted a stern mien but it was lost on her girlfriend, who stretched a hand up to hook behind her neck and drag her back into bed. She bent down for the kiss, and felt the rising urge to pin Waverly to the mattress as the warm body underneath wrapped itself around her. The kiss deepened, growing hotter and wetter with every moment.

Waves ground against her leg then froze with a little groan as she broke the kiss. “Uh, wow, I’m sore,” she sounded sheepish and Nicole kissed her eyebrow.

“That’s what happens when you take a bunch of pussy slaps followed by an entire fist,” Nicole enjoyed the shudder that tightened Waverly’s fingers against her neck and arm, “and that’s why I brought breakfast up to you, so you can sit in the soft bed instead of my wooden chairs.”

“You’re such a sweetheart,” Waverly smiled up at her, that smile that Nicole would never take for granted, “and talented as well.”

Later, after Nicole cleared the trays away, they curled together in the bed and just drifted in sated, relaxed fullness. “Babe,” Nicole asked, “how did last night go for you? Is there anything you really liked, or really hated?

Waverly turned slightly to meet Nicole’s eyes. “Mmm,” she purred, stretching the side of her body where it rubbed against Nicole’s front, “I loved the flogging. I didn’t expect it to feel so good, it was like you were stripping away every unimportant thought, every fear and insecurity and stray emotion and just leaving me there, open and vulnerable and ready for you. And I **really** like being covered in your bite marks. It’s weird, I never liked them before you, but with you it’s like they’re really love bites. They mean something. And they hurt so good.”

Nicole rubbed her thumb along her girlfriend’s chest, finding an older bite and pressing into it to see the flux of Waverly’s pupils as they responded to the ache. “I love marking you as mine,” she said, then realized how that sounded, “I mean, you’re your own person, no one owns you, I didn’t –“

Waverly brought her thumb up to Nicole’s lips, shushing her, “Don’t worry, you can claim me whenever, however you want. I’m more free with you than I’ve ever been before, and I trust you. I’m yours. And you are mine.” Another flush of happy desire swept under Nicole’s skin, around from her front to her back and up her neck, and from Waverly’s mischievous smile it was obvious. The silencing thumb tracked to the side across Nicole’s lips, tracing their outline.

Her girlfriend continued, “the teasing was evil and amazing. I can hear how excited you are when you talk to me, you get this attitude that is just powerful and eager and sexy as hell. I don’t know how you know what I want to hear but you say it. I was out of my mind with being teased, and,” she takes a long breath, “I didn’t know being slapped would feel like that, so painful and so good.” Waverly’s thumb pressed between Nicole’s lips and she took it inside, teeth gently holding it in place as she swirled her tongue under and around, sampling the different textures of nail and skin.

Waverly swallowed, then licked her lips. Nicole watched the movement hungrily, sucking her prize deeper. “And then,” Waverly’s head rocked back, eyes a little distant, “you spanked me until I couldn’t stand straight, then made me beg you to fuck me, and you got your entire fist inside me. I squirted. I didn’t even know I could do that.” Nicole remembered the shaking words coming to her ears, the incredible wave of violent desire that Waverly inspired, and bit down gently on the thumb in her mouth before releasing it. “I’m still so sore, but I’m getting wet just thinking about it.”

 _Fuck, so am I._ Nicole brought her mind back to the conversation, “I loved it all, every sound you made, the twitches of your body, the feel of you between my lips and under my hands. Around my fist,” she slid a leg over Waverly’s thighs, sealing them together, “your mouth on my clit while I was still half-asleep. I’ve always wanted to be woken up like that.”

“I know, you put it on the checklist,” Waverly smirked, “I’ve always been good at research.”

Nicole stroked her hand over Waverly’s stomach, savoring the softness of her skin, “well you sure have me dead-to-rights,” she kissed her girlfriend on the temple, smelling shampoo, maple, and laundry mixed with the sweat of the last night in the tousled hair. “I love you.”

Her girlfriend lifted her chin to kiss her cheek, the smile stretching Waverly’s lips pressing into Nicole’s skin. “I love you back.”

 

* * *

 

The next morning:

“Hey, Haught, can I come in for a minute?” The knock had come just as Nicole was getting up for her early shift, so she was still in her flannel pajamas when she answered the door. Wynonna was bundled up tight against the cold, predawn morning and Nicole hurriedly let her in to keep the house and herself warm.

“I thought you didn’t get up this early unless there was something to hunt down?” she asked as she led the way through her little house to the kitchen. “I just made coffee, want some?”

“No, I want you to tell me what you’ve done to Waverly.” The angry tone and the subject matter stopped Nicole cold at the back of the couch, and she turned around slowly to see Wynonna still close to the door, shedding the heavy coat, slipping a hand down to cradle the butt of Peacemaker at her side.

Nicole held her hands, palms up, in a placating gesture. A gesture that also just so happened to prepare her to fight Wynonna off, if it came to it. “Wait, Wynonna, I didn’t -”

“The hell you didn’t! I saw the marks you left, don’t you dare deny that you hurt my baby sister!” Wynonna was spitting fire; Nicole could almost see the smoke rising from her ears as her eyes blazed in righteous fury. Her girlfriend’s big sister drew Peacemaker, fast, and pointed the big gun right at Nicole’s forehead. “I don’t think she remembers what you did because she doesn’t seem to realize that you hit her. She’s acting super happy, like nothing happened, so I think something real bad has gotten into you. Now, you’re gonna tell me how you mindfucked Waverly and how to undo it.”

 _Oh, oh **fuck** this is bad._ Nicole froze. _Too far away to grab the gun, too close to get out of range, my gun’s in the safe, and Waverly will never forgive us if we kill each other. Time to use that silver tongue for actual speech, Haught._ “Please listen to me, Wynonna. I don’t deny that I left marks on Waverly, but I didn’t get her permission to talk about this with you. Why don’t we go talk to her, together? If you still want to beat me up after I’ll take it on the chin.” _C’mon, be reasonable, we can still work this out._  

“Oh, fuck no, I’m not letting you anywhere near her,” Wynonna sneered, “what kind of idiot do you think I am? No,” she cocked Peacemaker, “either tell me right now or I’m gonna make you beg for me to kill you.”

 _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck._ Nicole backed away, eyes on Wynonna, body tensed. She’d only have a second to dodge, but although Wynonna cleaned up in poker, she hadn’t trained as a cop and had a tell when she was about to shoot. She tried again, “please, Wynonna. You don’t want to do this, we’re on the same side, we can clear this up and–“ 

“And nothing!”

Wynonna’s eyelid twitched. Nicole thought, _NOW!_ the hammer fell, and Nicole dodged to the side, behind the couch. She rolled and came up against the wall, almost ripping her abs to flip to a crouch and rush Wynonna who was…pointing Peacemaker at the ceiling and…laughing? Nicole stumbled to a stop, staring. _What?! No gunshot?! No bullet! Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Wynonna got her chuckling under control, “Aw, c’mon Haught, you think I’ve never seen a girl blissed out on some rough sex before?” Wynonna’s eyes twinkled, her grin wicked and sharp, as she twirled the long gun twice and holstered it without looking, then chuckling, “you should’ve seen your face!”

“Wynonna, you…” Nicole was humming with an overload of directionless adrenaline, her body frozen in a lunge towards her tormentor, breathless with shock, “I thought…you were so…you absolute fucking **bitch**!”

Wynonna gave into the laughter again, slapping a leg, breathlessly taunting, “you went. flying! and there. wasn’t even. a bullet. in the chamber!" 

“I’m gonna **murder** you!” Nicole charged forward to bull into Wynonna’s stomach, knocking both of them to the carpet. She landed on top and used her size to stay there, but Wynonna’s laughter just increased in volume. She was shaking uncontrollably, tears leaking out of her eyes as she pointed up at Nicole. “I. (ahaha) gotcha. (ahahaha)” 

Nicole stared down at her, arm cocked but unable to swing the punch she had ready. The cackling woman under her howled with hilarity, “that’s. right! (ahahaha) save. it. for. my. (ahhahahahahaha) sister!”

Nicole huffed one laugh, then another, then the dam broke and she just let herself fall over on her side, next to her friend, and released it all, cracking up, all that angry energy pouring into absurd bursts of laughter at Wynonna’s sheer fucking insanity. They lay there like two drunks, one tapering down into hiccups only to be set off by the other’s snorts and guffaws, for what felt like ages, until they slowly calmed down. 

Wynonna patted her arm, wheezing a little, “you’re good for her. I’ve never seen her so happy. But,” at this she poked Nicole’s deltoid with one accusing finger, “if you ever break her heart, I will kill you.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.” 

Later that evening:

“You know,” Nicole said to Waverly as they set the table at the Homestead for family dinner while Wynonna was building up the living room fire, “I think Peacemaker likes me.”

“Why?” Waverly was folding the napkins before sliding them under the forks Nicole had already put down. She always did that, bought the nice napkins and folded them. She had even started doing it at Nicole’s as well, saying it made it more homey. Nicole loved how homey Waverly made her feel.

Nicole schooled her expression to mild interest, pushing off-handed unconcern into her voice, “Well, it refused to fire when Wynonna had it cocked and pointed at my head this morning,” She watched Waves out of the corner of her eye for the reaction.

“When she **WHAT**!?” Waverly gaped at her, eyes wide in shocked dismay, then a cold hard rage settled into her face. “Oh, I am gonna murder her! Excuse me for a moment,” she growled as she marched into the living room to confront her sister.

Nicole shook with silent laughter, leaning on the table, listening as her tiny, fierce thunderstorm of a girlfriend raced to rain all over Wynonna’s peaceful evening. _Take that, Wynonna, you magnificent bitch, and afterwards we’ll both calm her down and get her laughing about it too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little domesticity for you, followed by a run-in with everybody's favorite nutcase. I feel that Wynonna is absolutely crazy enough to pull this stunt. She probably doesn't have much experience with the level of discussion and consent Wayhaught are observing in this fic, but she knows enough about what a happy Waverly looks like to decide that it's probably just fine (but also ammunition for a hell of a prank). Also, when exactly has Wynonna seen a girl blissed out on rough sex?
> 
> Up next...who knows? I like this pattern of filth/interlewd/filth and will probably continue it. Thanks for reading! Feedback is life/love/sex so if you want to leave some, please feel free.


	7. You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly's a planner. She's been planning this for so long and this is the moment it all comes together. Don't you just love it when a perfect plan goes off without a hitch?

All she could hear was the slight clink of metal fittings, the sweep of her own breath, clicking heels, and light, melodious humming resonating above them all. In the dark, she took stock of herself. Hands, cuffed, down at her sides, and tied across her back. Ankles, cuffed and tied to a chair leg each. Eyes, blindfolded. Body, clad only in a ribbed tank and boxers. She breathed.

The sound of the door closing behind her was followed by light, visible even through the dark cloth. Nicole instinctively tilted her head back to peer out from next to her nose. It did no good; she couldn't pick out what was happening at all. She felt a hand slide softly across her cheek and nuzzled into it, moments before the other stung with a sharp impact that should have jarred her spine. The palm on her cheekbone had absorbed the recoil. _Fuck. Wait, who taught her how to protect my neck? I haven’t slapped her yet._

“I told you to wait,” Waverly’s voice was sultry, the words confident, “you bad thing.” Nicole licked her lips, opening her mouth to expel a snarky reply only to feel a finger tap them warningly. “No. Unless you want me to gag you?” Nicole shook her head. “Good. No talking.”

A surge of rebellious dominance pushed her to bare her teeth as she growled. Another slap, the other side this time, again rocking her against the cushion of a palm. She was unable to protect herself, unable to resist, and the impact coupled with the vulnerability of her position destabilized her. She closed her lips over her teeth. “That’s it, just wait.” A strong pat fell on one tender cheek – she flinched despite herself and felt a blush rising up her neck at her own timidity. “It’ll be worth it. I promise.” Waverly paused, then asked, a little more nervous this time, “as long as you’re with me?”

Nicole nodded, “green, absolutely green.” She heard a sigh _. Relieved?_

“Good, ok.”

_Yes relieved._

The hands left her face with a lingering caress, and she was left only with the pinpoint-speckled darkness of the blindfold. She knew they were in her bedroom closet, which was honestly the size of a very small bedroom, but she heard Waverly’s heels click in a circle around her without hesitation. _She cleared stuff out?_ She was so curious that she considered trying to peek again, but discarded the thought. _This is her thing. Do what she wants._

The light changed, flashing, growing and fading in turns. The whole room was still illuminated, but something was shining brightly on her blindfold every second. _What?_ Music started from somewhere ahead, a deep throbbing beat reminiscent of late-night clubs and bad decisions. **Click click click** went the heels, somewhere behind her and coming closer.

A hot breath seared her ear before sharp teeth captured it, a wet tongue sliding up the curve inside that hot mouth and into an outer crevice, the tip teasing and flicking her skin. A happy “mmm” hummed in her ear as her body tried to follow the tug. Nicole’s breath hitched, the intense sensation tightening her nipples and flooding warmth straight to her groin. The teeth released her ear with a scraping pull and a cool gust of air chilled the wet skin. She shivered.

“Do you remember the strip club?” The words brushed her ear and tickled, raising goosebumps up her shoulder.

The question was rhetorical, Nicole knew. She would never forget the awkward afternoon at Pussy Willows, _what a terrible name_ , with her girlfriend’s very pregnant sister, drinking for Wynonna, trying to politely keep her eyes on the former “Aphrodite.” And she remembered how her enraged brunette maelstrom dragged her to bed early that evening so she could, in Waverly’s words, “repent her sins.” She’d atoned all right, lapping at Waverly’s cunt for hours, taking her to height after height with tender, loving cuddle breaks in between. Waverly had thanked her later for taking her “mountain climbing.” It was a goooood memory.

Nicole nodded. “Excellent,” the word, drawn out and caressed by Waverly’s voice, oozed molten pleasure into her brain, “then you know the rules: you can look but you can’t touch.”

The blindfold was whipped away, leaving Nicole blinking in the oscillating brightness as she heard the tap of high heels retreating. Straight ahead, Waverly half-turned, shoulders back and chest proud. Flashes of light, little trapezoids of brilliance, tracked across her skin from an honest-to-goodness disco ball hanging from the ceiling. Nicole **stared**.

Spiked six-inch heels stretched up into knee-high leather boots that outlined taut muscles, leaving a long stretch of thigh. Black fishnet stockings ran up to black-and-red garters that shone with satin highlights. Pale skin topped them, uninterrupted except for thin straps reaching upwards still further to disappear underneath a ruffled skirt that matched the garters and barely skimmed the top of round, firm ass cheeks. Waverly’s torso was wrapped tightly in a black corset, her breasts deliciously mounded by the pressure, with all that glorious hair free to drape over her shoulders. _Oh my god. Oh my GOD._

When she finally dragged her view up to Waverly’s dilated eyes, Nicole saw satisfied arousal, pleased acknowledgement of her perusal, and lascivious anticipation winding together in gorgeous harmony. Nicole swallowed hard, her body’s reaction to this composition pooling in her gut and spine, a little gush of adrenaline-soaked arousal trickling from her opening _._

Waverly smiled, baring her teeth in a predatory grin. She bent at the waist, reaching for her calf, and Nicole’s eyes could only follow as wavy hair cascaded down, fingers dropping to an ankle before sliding up up up the leather, teasing the garter, scraping skin, up the skirt and pushing back the fabric to widen the area of exposed milky skin. Waverly tossed her hair back, flicking her hand out and cocking her hip to the side. “Like what you see?” Nicole nodded, tongue swollen in her throat. “Good. Stay put now.”

The flirtatious lilt in Waverly’s voice did wonderful, terrible things to Nicole’s insides. She could feel her clit twitch and swell, aching, atop swiftly moistening folds. _I’m going to ruin the varnish on this chair._

Nicole had thought that Waverly had danced for her before. She had stood, a slack-jawed, drooling gay mess, as Waves bounced her hip, one knee bent, and swung those pom poms back and out. She’d hooked her thumbs in her belt to keep her hands to herself, ogling the wiry muscles and wavy hair, the bouncy grace as her girl performed for her. Just for her. She’d been ready to pounce from the first smug smile she saw grace Waverly’s lips and, had Wynonna not burst in just in time for the finale, Nicole would have taken Waverly’s invitation and thus would have been late for her shift. Extremely late. And covered in all sorts of fluids. Regardless, she’d thought she’d seen Waverly dance; but Nicole wasn’t, couldn’t be, prepared for this.

Waverly rotated her knees and hips to one side, a sinuous movement that rippled up her body to her arms and shoulders, arching her back as she rolled her body with pulse after pulse, her ass rocking in smooth ellipsoids that climbed her body to oscillate her chest, shoulders, and limbs. She reached out to Nicole, muscles in her arms flexing and defining themselves underneath her skin with graceful curls and bends of elbow and wrist. The effect was hypnotizing, pulling Nicole forward as she tried to get closer, to see more, to pursue that siren call of salacious energy. Waverly paused the movement, her fingertips hovering at shoulder height, then reversed the pattern, pulling the tension down from her hands into her shoulders, then abs, then ass and hips to her thighs as she took a wide, deliberate step and turned her back.

Spreading her legs, Waverly looked back over her shoulder as she tensed her ass then twitched one cheek to the side with an authoritative, controlled flex. Nicole couldn’t tear her eyes away as it alternated left, then right, picking up the throbbing rhythm of the music and accelerating into a back-and-forth slow, controlled shake that sent ripples across the smooth skin. _God I need to feel that ass between my teeth again._ At that thought, Nicole realized she was clenching her jaw and tried to release the tension. She shot a look up at Waverly’s face, catching the brilliant light of focused ardor in hazel eyes just before Waverly flung herself into another deep bend, revealing that nothing creased her ass save a single, thin strip running deep between her cheeks. It was only visible for a moment, however, before she snapped back up into a pert little pose of false innocence, one hand over her mouth.

Nicole had edged even further forward without conscious volition, her ankles holding her on the edge of the chair with thick leather bonds. Waverly turned sideways, catching Nicole’s avid gaze and flashing that evil little smirk before reaching back and simply ripping off the corset, the velcro audible under the music. Nicole’s focus sharpened with a predatory energy, desperate to suck in every detail. Criss-crossed straps ascended from underneath the skirt, sectioning off all that skin into diamonds and triangles as they entwined and wound against each other to conclude at two tiny, satin cups that barely covered the dusky medallions of areolae.

Nicole could hear her own harsh breaths as she marveled, spellbound in rapacious suspense. Waverly turned and swayed forward, deliberately placing one heeled boot in front of the other to swing her hips wide. Her breasts swayed and jerked with each step in their stingy coverings as she stalked closer. Nicole held her breath then let it out with a surprised grunt as Waverly pulled her knee up and planted her foot in the middle of Nicole’s chest, the spiked heel digging into the bone of her sternum with sharp agony. The pressure increased and Nicole yielded to the tacit order, sliding back on her silky boxers until her back hit the chair. The foot left her chest, instead landing on one bare thigh and digging in with fresh painful weight as Waverly leaned forward, balanced and beautiful, to connect their gazes.

Nicole tried to keep her leg still, jiggling the other in sympathetic reaction to the pain, but a groan still escaped her clenched teeth. Waverly looked down between her legs and tutted, leaning still further down to drag two fingers along the wide smear left across the wooden seat. Nicole’s avid eyes followed them as they rose to be cleaned by that so clever tongue. She was almost diverted from her torture by the rush of watching Waverly taste the juices she’d been drooling onto the chair, her own clit so hard, lips so swollen and heavy and wet with the spectacle and the denial and the pain.

Waverly lifted her boot and the pain blossomed out, Nicole’s head dropping forward as she tried to breathe through it. However, as the one hand came back to the chair within her narrowed vision and gathered more fluid, the other slid into her hair and grasped it deeply, near the roots, pulling her head back with prickling force to meet eyes that had distilled to a ring of green around deep black pools. A deep shiver ran down Nicole’s spine at the pull on her hair, her position, and the echoing endorphin rush from her thigh. Then the fingers were lifted to her own face to push between her open lips. _Fucking hell._ She tasted herself and strawberry gloss and that indescribable note that was all Waverly, realizing after a moment that she was groaning in abandoned depravity as her tongue lapped up between and around soft fingertips, under nails, gathering the taste to herself. Her eyes snapped open. _When did I close them?_

Waverly was grinning down at her, clearly delighted, the cat who got the cream and the canary. With one last tug, Nicole’ hair was released and Waves stepped back, her fingers leaving a tangible hole in Nicole’s world as they slid from her lips. Waves pulled her hands up to her chest, dragging them down as she arched her back and tossed her head. Swinging her hips wide around, she spun a full revolution on one foot, then landed in a crossover. Nicole stared at her girl, at the tensed abs under the straps, at the fingers crawling down to pull at the skirt’s waist and rip it away. Her breath hitched as her greedy eyes drank in the garter belt, stark in lacy relief, buckled to the straps running underneath the edges of a frilled, curved triangle of silky panties to reach the garters. The body straps hooked into the belt with little snaps, holding the ensemble together.

She froze in her scrutiny as Waverly thrust out her pelvis, then rolled it around in a smooth oval curve that flexed absolutely everything, muscles writhing and pulling up under her flesh. She raised her hands above her head and moved her shoulders to the left, her hips to the right, as her belly button remained in place while the rest of her writhed and rotated. The undulating movements of her arms flowed with her shoulders around the stable pillar of her abs as she cocked and rolled her hips, then tilted back her head and sank into a back bend, slowly slowly falling backwards. Then, she snapped upwards, hair flaring around her face as it splashed over her shoulders from the force of her movements.

One of Waverly’s hands rose to toy with the straps connecting her breasts, following them down to the garter belt and popping the snaps to unleash the ensemble. The straps and cups slithered off her skin as she paced forward, swinging one leg over Nicole’s lap and sliding her inner thighs down to touch Nicole’s, hands gripping the chair back to either side of Nicole’s shoulders. Nicole could feel the warmth of her girl, the spread of her thighs wafting the scent of spicy, wet cunt up to make her mouth water, driving her own deprived vulva to shudder and release another little gush of liquid. Perched on her lap, Waverly was looking down at Nicole, her collarbone level with Nicole’s mouth. Waverly grazed their skin together, the garters dragging smoothly along the outsides of Nicole’s thighs, nipples erect and proud as they eased closer, then away.

Nicole leaned forward without thought, her entire being aching to kiss and lick Waverly’s soft skin, but her girl’s fingers wound into her hair. She felt the firm pressure pull her backwards, thumping her spine to the chair again. “No,” she heard as a finger flick to the tip of her nose boggled her brain for a moment. She looked back up into Waverly’s eyes. “Don’t give me those puppy dog eyes, you know better.” Nicole closed her eyes in pleasure as she tugged against Waverly’s hold, reveling in the prickling pain before relaxing.

The warm weight on her legs slid forward, toward her knees, then shifted to the side. Nicole opened her eyes again in time to see Waverly’s hips swing in circuits to the right, then the left, then closer, then away. She stared at the curves of pale skin under straps and lace, the molten pool of her need boiling in her cunt as Waverly dismounted and spun in one fluid movement, backing her ass up to hover above Nicole’s lap.

Nicole’s gaze was fixated on the thin strip of fabric disappearing between Waverly’s ass cheeks as with bouncing, dancing rhythm they backed up to graze the front of her stomach, her thighs, and then to firmly **grind** down the length of one of Nicole’s bare legs. The feel of the satiny fabric across her skin, trailed by a swiftly cooling smear of moisture, threatened to turn Nicole’s bones to jelly. Waverly smirked at her over one shoulder as she repeated the dancing steps then slid down to coat Nicole’s other thigh.

Nicole wanted to pull those panties to the side and plunge her tongue into the well of Waverly’s arousal, she wanted to pin her girl against the wall to shove deep inside and swallow helpless cries with her own mouth. She needed to touch, to rub the sticky effluvia of their coupling into her skin, to seek out every one of Waverly’s sensitive spots and ravish them until they collapsed in satiated exhaustion. She **wanted**. A whine came out of her throat without her conscious permission as Waverly stood, turning to see the mess she’d made.

“You’ve been so patient,” Waves teased, “but I’m not done yet.” Nicole just gaped then as her girl ripped off the panties, baring her pussy with the garters and belt still in place. Straddling Nicole once more, Waverly ran her hands down her own smooth skin, then back up to taut rosy nipples. Nicole could smell her even more strongly, could see the shiny fluids that had leaked out behind the thong, the trimmed hair matted to her skin. Waverly gripped her own breasts, denting the flesh, pulling back to tease the nipples before pinching them hard, tugging them out away from her body.

One hand slid down from a breast to her ribcage, circling her belly button, and Nicole swallowed hard as it continued south. There, inches away from Nicole’s stomach, Waverly slid her fingers onto her own trimmed pussy and spread her lips with a delicious little shiver of reaction. The fork of her fingers revealed her clit, swollen and hard as it stood out from its glistening hood, and she ran a finger up one side to the peak and down the other, breathing out a moan at the contact. She did it again, then again, then the sight was covered by the back of her hand as she slid down further to dip inside herself.

Nicole had first watched Waverly masturbate in the early days of their relationship, after she’d seen Waverly almost touching herself in her bed after torrid hours of kissing and petting had pushed them to the break of dawn. She had asked to watch, and when Waves assented she had consumed the sight like a starved wolf seeing its first spring rabbit. It had been a quiet affair as Waverly slipped fingers between her legs and stroked her clit with one hand, fondling her nipples with the other. Her eyes had fluttered closed, with only her breathing and the slight pushing of her hips to indicate that she was feeling anything out of the ordinary. Then, the motion escalated gradually, then ever more swiftly until she froze and came with a hitching sigh, melting into the bed. It had been a beautiful, simple thing to witness. The blush and shy nod when Nicole asked if she could lick those fingers clean had filled her with all sorts of gooey warm feelings. Those feelings, naturally, were amplified by Waverly’s next question, her fingers still inside Nicole’s mouth, “can I watch you next?”

This Waverly, this wanton firebrand, was not quiet or shy, not subtle or restrained. She ground her hips into her hand, rubbing against Nicole’s thighs with every thrust with her chest pushed out and fingers working her breast with vigorous intent. Her moans rose, interspersed with muttered curses, the sloppy wet sounds of her hand against her pussy and the smell, _god the smell,_ filling Nicole’s nose and mouth. When Nicole dragged her eyes up for a moment Waverly’s gaze locked with hers, her girl’s face etched with a happy snarl. Nicole could only sit there and stare in dumbfounded exhilaration at the sheer carnality of Waverly fucking herself in her lap and hope that her mind wouldn’t erase itself in sheer aroused stupefaction. _I’ve reached my peak, it’s all downhill from here._

Waverly’s moans grew deeper, more growl than groan, and Nicole found her own breaths quickening at the familiar drive to completion. Waverly scooted forward, spreading her legs even wider to brace the back of her hand against Nicole’s stomach. _Wait, is she gonna –_ Waverly slammed herself onto her fingers, grinding on her palm, bracing the other hand on Nicole’s shoulder. Every time she pushed forward, her nipples grazed the skin above Nicole’s shirt like velvety pearls. The chair rocked slightly with the force of it, creaking and shuddering underneath them. Nicole’s overloaded senses drank it all in: the heat of the tight body rutting against her, the sounds, the wetness soaking through her shirt, the intoxicating miasma of pussy and sweat and leather mixing together just for her.

Waves grabbed her shoulder, digging her fingers into the muscle, and stared into Nicole’s eyes as she shuddered and jerked forward, then again, out of rhythm and gasping with something close to “yes!” Awed, Nicole catalogued the flare of blown pupils, the knit brows, the bared teeth, the drop of sweat trickling down the arched neck before Waverly shivered and bent forward, resting her forehead against Nicole’s own.

Nicole just sat there, feeling the hard curve of wrist digging into her gut and fingers still clawing into her shoulder as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. Her body, unlike her mind, was fully up-to-date, churning out demands and forwarding them with ‘URGENT: ACTION REQUIRED’ flags to her brainstem. The hand against her stomach shifted, Waves rocked back, and Nicole opened her mouth and inhaled all the sweet, wet musk that wafted between them. Chuckling, Waverly lifted her hand up and slid her soaked fingers inside Nicole’s open mouth.

“Clean them for me.” She sounded so hoarse, so just-fucked, that it sent another shiver down Nicole’s spine.

Nicole did as she was told, almost choking in her eagerness to get everything at once, to swallow Waverly’s release, to participate in some way in the event she’d just witnessed. The thick, sweet coating on those fingers was gone too fast but she persisted, finding little crevices where it lingered before pulling away to grab another finger between her lips and suck it inside. Waverly watched the whole time, her eyes intent on Nicole’s face every time Nicole glanced up. She pulled her hand away, rubbing the damp thumb along the side of Nicole’s cheekbone.

“I think it’s time you got your reward. But you’re overdressed.” Waverly traced her cool, spit-slick fingers down Nicole’s neck to her collarbone, then further down until she could slip her hand under Nicole’s tank to fondle a breast. Nicole felt the contact spike into her gut, her vision blurring as damp fingers grazed and then tweaked her nipple, amplified and focused through layers of accumulated need. Waverly lifted the tank up over Nicole’s head, cloth scraping against aching nipples, to tuck it down behind as it stretched between the arms still pinioned at her sides. “That’s better.”

Waverly bent and took one nipple into her mouth, kneading the other breast with firm strokes before tugging both nipples forward with teeth and fingertips. Nicole threw her body back into an arch, her hips almost coming off the chair as her thighs tensed against Waverly’s weight. The hot mouth and hands continued their work, Waverly’s happy hum echoing through Nicole’s skin and down into her core. She had been teased for so long, was so hypersensitive and aching, that this sudden attention pushed her to almost to the edge. Her skin flared with heat, a familiar tightening pressure centering itself in her pelvis and growing taut, full and almost inevitable until Waverly pulled back. Nicole was shaking with need, her thighs shivering and abs pulled so tight, head thrown back and eyes glazed. A hand stroked along her jawline and Nicole leaned into it.

“Look at me,” Waverly ordered, and Nicole struggled to focus on her face. “Good, now keep looking at me.” The other hand started down Nicole’s chest, stopping to squeeze and tug at her breast before trailing down still further. Nicole watched Waverly’s eyes dilate again and the edges crinkle with pleased arousal, her own chest heaving and muscles clenching as the sensation wandered down her stomach, then stroked under the waistband of her boxers. Then they pulled out and wandered still further down, over the silky surface and pressing it, _oh fuck,_ pressing it so lightly to her swollen cunt.

“You’re almost as wet as I am,” came the words, Nicole saw Waverly’s lips move as she spoke, tried to keep her attention on them, but her entire being was drawing down to that single finger tracing so lightly, so slowly, down one side of her clit and inner lips. The touch was so light it almost hurt, the ache in her entire cunt redoubling, the cloth sticking to the folds of her pussy as Waverly’s finger slid down, and then over, and then up again to the other side. The metal fittings on her ankle cuffs were rattling against the wood, her calves quivering in reaction while her thighs were held apart and maddeningly still. She was making strangled moans and groans on every exhale, her world shrinking to the sight of Waverly’s face and the deep tension coiling and building without relief in her core.

“I love watching you lose control,” Waverly’s voice was heavy and thick, her lips curved in salacious pleasure. Her hand lifted from Nicole’s boxers and Nicole tried to follow them with her hips to no avail. Waverly’s smile grew and then she parted the fly of Nicole’s boxers, snaked her hand inside, and framed her clit, sending a pulse of pleasure straight into her at the same moment fiery pain exploded from her right nipple. Nicole yelped, eyes darting down to see it caught between Waverly’s fingers and thumb as she pinched and twisted. The hands moved in tandem, rolling their respective captives between the pads of fingers two, three, four more times, Nicole’s hips rolling helplessly as much as possible with the rhythm, lost in the constant strong stimulation, until Waverly slid her fingers down and pushed inside.

Nicole was rising too fast, too hard; there was no way to control her rhythm or pacing and she had already skirted the edge just watching Waverly. She heaved in cool air but everything inside her was heat and swiftly climbing blissful agony. “Fuck,” she breathed, “oh fuck.”

“Come for me,” Waverly’s steady rhythm was beating itself into her soul and her body followed, rising with every firm thrust that dragged along her clit. “I’m not going to stop.  I’m going to keep fucking you until you break apart, like I just did. You’re going to come on the same hand I just used.”

Those words pushed her over the edge, the sweet surety of inevitable release tightening into a maelstrom of overstimulated, bubbling agony until it crushed in from all sides. She hung there, suspended in time, as the pressure rose and rose inside her, blocking out everything as her entire being distilled down to a single, throbbing finality. Then, at last, the pleasure spiked through her clit and pussy, throwing her with one last gasping breath into an ab-ripping spasm as her cunt tried to crack Waverly’s fingers, flexing and pulsing around them as they continued their inexorable driving rhythm. She jerked again and again, feeling the ripples of condensing tension pulling inwards to her center as she whined out shaky breaths with each wave, until her clit grew too sensitive and she jerked and danced to get away. The hand stopped, resting inside her and she slumped, drained and limp with the height of her orgasm.

Waverly was talking to her, but the words weren’t making it into Nicole’s brain. The pleased tone meant it was probably good. Nicole clenched down again with an aftershock and shivered as her nipples brushed against skin. Her vision started to clear, little by little, and she blinked slowly up at Waverly. A hand slid under her jaw and she heard Waverly ask her something.

“Hm?” Nicole blinked again and tried to listen this time. She gasped as the fingers pulled out of her pussy.

“I’m not done with you yet.” The words were hard but the tone was amused, so Nicole smiled back goofily. Waverly patted her cheek, then said, “oh, and you’re in the wrong position.”

Waverly stood up and **shoved** Nicole’s chest. The chair teetered then fell backward, Nicole’s yelp of alarm at the weightless lurch in her stomach bursting out as she flailed in her bonds and…jounced gently, her head impacting something soft. She twisted her neck to the side and saw that the big couch cushions from downstairs were laid out on the floor, ready to catch her. The click of Waverly’s heels moved up near her feet and she stared up as Waves walked up beside her, then swung a leg over to place both knees on the cushion to either side of her head. _Oh my fucking god._

Waverly smirked, “now you’re just where I want you. You know what to do."

Nicole only had eyes for Waverly’s cunt, thick with accumulated lust, as it lowered down to her face. She opened to it, eager, and flicked her tongue out to taste. _Fuck you taste so good, feel so good, your clit is so swollen, **god** you’re dripping down my cheek. _ The echoes of her orgasm were still flexing the walls of her pussy and her clit felt tender and raw, yet it woke up again at the sheer hotness riding her face. She curled her lips around Waverly’s clit and felt it twitch as she sucked it inside. She slid her tongue forward and out along its underside to an outburst of urgent, unformed encouragement from her girl. She felt the bounce of the cushion as a hand landed above her.

Looking up, she saw Waves staring down the planes and curves of her body in hungry passion, hair streaming down around her face and almost shielding them from the room. One hand, still shining with Nicole’s own juices, was rubbing her breast as her hips began to rock against Nicole’s face. Nicole dragged her tongue against the motion, licking up when Waverly pulled back and down when she thrust forward. Swiftly, Nicole lost herself in the experience as she poured her love and dedication into the satisfying act of chasing Waverly wherever she might go, using her mouth to bring her girl more and more pleasure. The burn in her jaw, the growing ache in her tongue, the sounds coming from Waverly’s throat, and the roll of those hips as she took her pleasure had Nicole groaning and writhing in refreshed arousal. Being used by Waverly, being a tool to aid that climb back up to the precipice of orgasm, was just doing it for her in a way she’d never experienced as she greedily drank down every swallow of her girl’s sweet pleasure.

After an inestimable stretch of time since the moment Waverly mounted her face, she felt sticky fingers slide into her hair and that husky voice growling, “yes, just like that, keep doing that.” She sucked and circled her tongue around Waverly’s clit, again and again, keeping the pressure steady and rhythm consistent as she eagerly watched the body above her fight to stay coordinated. It was a gorgeous sight: the red flush that suffused Waverly’s skin had crept up to her neck and she had let her eyes drift shut, her nipples standing out rigidly from her gently swaying breasts.

Nicole sucked, then circled, then sucked, watching as Waverly started to come apart on top of her. She tasted a fresh pulse of liquid and moaned herself, lapping it up as best she could while still keeping her rhythm; Waverly held her still and ground into her, once, twice, and then convulsed on top of Nicole for the second time that night, a victory cry of release breaking the bass-soaked air. Nicole’s mouth feverishly tried to coat every micron of flesh, lapping and circling and sucking until her prize lifted away. 

Waverly curled to the side, still with a hand in Nicole’s hair, and lay there for a moment with her chest heaving and eyes closed. Nicole panted, catching up on the air she hadn’t even noticed she lacked, and let her eyes glaze over a little as she watched Waverly’s sides move. The hand in her hair scratched her scalp and she pushed into it like a cat, letting her eyes flutter shut. They lay there, separate but together, and just breathed as she drifted.

A time later, Waverly picked herself up and the music stopped. Nicole felt her ankles let loose and they dropped to one side, then she groaned as her lower back pulled on the aches left by the wooden chair back. Waves unhooked her wrists from the ropes and helped her roll to one side.

“You ok?” Nicole nodded, and Waverly helped her sit up. “Here, come with me,” Waverly helped again as Nicole gathered herself enough to stagger along as they left the closet, the disco ball still throwing flecks of light through the open door as they collapsed into bed together. Nicole let herself float again, feeling soft and jiggly, _like bread pudding_ , she thought. Somehow, blankets and Waverly got tucked around her into the most comfortable nest ever.

“Baby, are you ok?” Nicole stirred at the words and nodded, dreamy from…well, everything. She tried to snuggle deeper into Waverly’s boob. “It’s just. You haven’t said anything. I’m a little worried.”

Nicole looked up and woke up a little when she saw the big-eyed, nervous look Waverly was sending her way. She pulled together her scattered wits and attempted to figure out how to talk again.

“You-“ her voice cracked and she cleared her throat to try again, “Amazing. You’re amazing. I’m pudding.”

Waverly blinked at her. _Maybe try to explain better?_ “I’m _bread_ pudding.” She laughed a little. _Bread pudding’s perfect._

“That’s…good, sweetie.”

Nicole heard the doubt in those words and roused herself still further. “I’m cooked. Floaty. Happens, ’s good. Words’re hard.”

Waverly’s relief almost radiated from her skin as she smiled at Nicole. “Oh, ok, I know how that feels. Keep floating, I’ll be here when you wash ashore." 

Nicole beamed at her and burrowed back down. She hummed into the skin against her face, nestling in all that warmth, and let the lassitude in her body and mind envelop her.

As she slowly drifted back to consciousness a while later, Nicole felt Waverly’s fingertips tracing idle nonsense patterns on her back, sending tingles down her spine. She sighed and rubbed her face against soft skin, kissing it.

“Hey,” she heard Waverly’s voice, soft and peaceful, and lifted her head to look up into those beloved eyes. They were warm with affection, filling her with love. _How did I get so lucky?_

“Hey gorgeous,” she purred and watched the blush fill Waverly’s ears. _It’s so cute that she still blushes._ Nicole knew her dimples were showing as she cracked a flirtatious smirk, “come here often?”

Waverly smacked her on the back, “you know I do, you smug bastard.”

Nicole’s happy grin grew, “god, Waverly, that was incredible. I’d ask when you learned all that but, well,” she winked, “I know you’re a planner.”

Waverly’s lips pursed at their old joke; Nicole watched her struggle against a smile as she tried to pout. She surrendered, and when she did it was like the sun came up. “I’ve been planning this for weeks. I just got derailed for a little while for some reason.” She looked pointedly at Nicole, tapping her fingertips on her spine.

“Oh, did _I_ distract you?” Nicole exclaimed in mock horror, “how did I do that?

Waves laughed, “You know exactly what you did. But I’m so glad you liked it! I hope I didn’t go too far with the slapping, or stepping on you?”

“No, not at all.” Nicole was _so_ on board with her Sunshine learning new tricks. “How did you know to protect my neck? I don’t think I told you that?”

Waverly drew herself up as snootily as was possible when lounging in a garter belt with one’s lover. “I’ll have you know that I’m an excellent researcher. I looked it up on the Google machine.”

Nicole kissed her chest, “it was great. You did so many incredible things. I’m blown away.” The smile she was getting amped up still further.

“It was so much fun!” Waverly was giddy, obviously still as high as Nicole was. “I didn’t expect to enjoy hurting you, or teasing you, or using you quite that much.” Nicole groaned at the memory as the reminder twinged sore places deep within her belly. “But,” Waves continued, “I really did.”

Nicole scooted up Waverly’s body to bring them face to face on the pillow. _It’s important to make sure she knows how I feel._ “I loved every second of it. You blew my mind, literally. The striptease was so. Fucking. Hot. I was almost crawling to you by the end. I thought I was at the end of my tether when you sat on me, but then you took me so much further. I don’t think I’ll ever forget the way you fucked yourself in my lap, and then how you did me right there after teasing me into desperation. And then, how you used my mouth to get off again.” Nicole licked her lips at the memory, smiling at the phantom traces lingering on her chin. “It was indescribably good.”

Waverly leaned forward and Nicole’s breath hitched at the closeness, knowing that in just a moment – there, the soft brush of their lips, and then again as their mouths joined in a soft, gliding press and slide. Their bodies found each other and pressed together, skin to skin, and the moan in their shared breath could have been both of them. They kissed and held each other, still covered in the traces and trappings of their vigorous adventures, glorying in the sheer pleasure of loving and being loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the sexy surprise I've been hinting at for ages, courtesy of the lovely Waverly Earp. I just know she had the idea right after the Pussy Willows incident, but it's taken time (and a couple of detours) to get to the point where everything was ready. Belly dancing/striptease practice and mail-order outfits with velcro modifications take time, y'all, especially when you keep getting distracted by a particularly Haught redhead doing kinky evil things to you! 
> 
> Oh my god y'all sometimes I can't believe what happens when I put fingers to keyboard. *fans self* I don't even know what to say, except I hope you enjoy my depraved imagination! 
> 
> Reading your reactions really builds me up and keeps me writing. If you're so inclined please let me know what you think.


	8. Minilewd: Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly knows just how to get into Officer Haught's pants.

Nicole reckoned that the warm feeling in her chest had little to do with paperwork and a lot to do with Waverly. At the thought of their most recent collision, a phantom clench of aching muscle stabbed deep into her gut, pushing out a sharp breath that Nicole hoped hadn’t held a moan. She looked around, but no one was in sight of her desk. _Whew, she gets me even when we’re apart_. 

A little while later, Nicole had just grabbed her favorite vanilla yogurt out of the station fridge for a late-morning snack when a text came in from Waves. She was still surprised at how her girl’s attention could make her feel lighter than air, how loved and cared-for she was now after the long lonely times before. And even after the mistakes Nicole had made, Waverly loved her wholeheartedly and threw herself into their relationship (and sex life) with such passion it made Nicole’s head spin.

 _I bet she misses me._ She unlocked her phone with a grin, ready to shoot back a teasing “aw, shucks, baby I miss you too.” She froze, staring, at the picture filling the screen.

Waverly was in Nicole’s bed, the sunlight streaming across the white sheet placed just so, the curves of her side and hip exposed with only the slightest nod to propriety. Her arm stretched down from the foreground on one side, drawing the eye to the contours of her collarbone and down to the gentle slopes of breasts just barely covered, the peaks of Waverly’s nipples patently hard through the thin fabric. Nicole scanned up the graceful neck to her face, mischievous and clearly already **knowing** the effect she’d have. Her hair streamed across the pillow, glowing with shimmering strands of gold scattered amongst maple syrup brown.

_Holy mother of fuck you’re beautiful._

Her phone buzzed in her hand and the text stream scrolled down automatically as another picture loaded.

**SPLAT**

The new picture showed the sheet pulled inches downwards and to the side, the milky skin of one perfect breast exposed. Waverly’s areola was crinkled and drawn tight to the sides of her nipple, which was dark and so swollen that she must have been playing with it. Nicole tried to swallow as she looked down, past the pink ghost of a scar underlying the breast, to Waverly’s stomach where the sheet had crept aside to bare the point of her hip. Nicole’s skin heated, suddenly reporting the exact location of every seam in her uniform, every loose thread. Her nipples crinkled and knotted themselves against her bra and her whole pussy felt heavier, fuller.

**BZZ BZZ BZZ**

The camera was closer now, framing breast down to mid-thigh, and the sheet had moved still further, the edge catching tantalizingly at the edge of the vee where Waverly’s inner thigh ascended, her thigh pulled a little to the side now, just the edges of little trimmed hairs catching the sunlight. Nicole knew where they would lead, how the scattered pattern thickened into a brush just long enough to run up inside and tickle her nose when she buried her face between Waverly’s legs. She had found a little beard burn that morning, actually, just on her upper lip. She could almost taste Waves, spicy and sweet, from just a picture and it made her ache like she hadn’t had an orgasm in years. _Fuck, Waverly, what are you doing to me!_

**BZZ BZZ BZZ**

The sheet over Waverly’s groin was tented now, defining the outline of slender fingers and the back of her hand, her thumb cheekily sticking out from underneath the cloth to cast a shadow on the skin. Nicole’s sense of anything in her surroundings except Waverly was lost at the thought of how the first dip into that sticky, slick nectar would feel, hot and needy and wet, ready for her to either tease until Waves writhed and begged to be fucked or to plunge right inside and take her deep and hard and fast right away.  Waverly was _touching_ herself, right now, and Nicole wasn’t home to see it or help or taste. _Fuck, Waverly, just fuck._

 **BZZ BZZ BZZ**

**Waverly:** You need to eat something. Take an early lunch?

Nicole looked at the time, looked at her phone, looked at the time, and decided that yes, she needed to _eat_ _something._  Right. Now. She started to turn to go, but looked down and saw her erstwhile snack, broken open and spattered across the floor by the impact of its fall. _Very evocative._ She felt an evil smile tugging at her lips as she shot a photo and sent it back to Waves with a short message.

 **Nicole:** See what you do to me? I'll be home in 5!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok ok this isn't an interlewd, it's a minilewd, but hey it just popped into my mind. Enjoy!


	9. Interlewd 3: Haven’t you ever thought about being someone else, just for one night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls set up their character sheets for their next shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for you! Well. Sexy fluff, because I mean, have you met me?

_Two weeks before Chapter 10:_

 

Waverly flopped on the bed, propping herself up on her elbows as she watched Nicole go to the closet to hang up her uniform. “You know, it’s funny.” 

“What’s funny?” Nicole asked as she rummaged around in her closet in just her undershirt and boxer briefs.

“It’s funny that I didn’t realize I had a thing for girls until I met you.” 

_Wait, girls, plural?_

Nicole popped her head around the door, eyeing Waverly, and spoke her mind. “Girlsss?”

Waverly had the grace to blush, “Well, I told you about Rosita, but that wasn’t really what I meant.”

Nicole just blinked at her, waiting.

“You see,” and now Waverly was wringing her hands. Interesting. A little worrying, also, but interesting.

Nicole said, “I’m listening,” as she ducked back into the closet to grab a sweatshirt and some basketball shorts.

“Well,” Waverly went on, maybe gathering courage from not having to say it right to Nicole’s face, “You see, when I turned 21 my friends,” and here was a pause before she said, “Chrissy and. And Stephanie.”

Nicole remembered Stephanie’s corpse, the way her neck had been snapped and then dropped into the snow like so much garbage, and winced. Mean as she’d apparently been, she’d still been one of Waverly’s old friends.

She found her clothes as Waverly continued, “We all went to the Big City to celebrate. And, well, Chrissy convinced us to go to this lesbian bar.”

Nicole had gotten dressed and, at that, almost leapt back into the room, “What?” She laughed, “Why on earth?” They were all straight, well, they’d at least all _thought_ they were straight. Why would they do that?

Waverly shrugged, looking a bit sheepish as she tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, “Champ was really jealous whenever I’d go out, so I told them we had to go somewhere I wouldn’t get hit on too much.”

Nicole just laughed at that, a cheerful bark of sound, and waved a hand up and down at Waverly, “Have you _seen_ you? You’d get hit on if you were one of only two people on the Moon.”

“Well, I mean, maybe.” Waverly looked down, blushing.

Honestly, Waverly’s response to Nicole’s compliments was still endearing, although it saddened Nicole that her self-esteem wasn’t higher. It was partially that bastard Champ’s fault, and probably the thing for which Nicole hated him the most.

Waverly continued, “But anyway, Champ wouldn’t have considered lesbians a, well. A threat.”

Nicole felt her mouth twist down at that. Men – not that Champ could be considered anything but a boy-child – not respecting lesbian relationships, or okaying their girlfriends to sleep around with women but not men, or thinking that all a lesbian needed was a good dicking (which, ew) was unfortunately just as common as it was distasteful.

Waverly saw the expression and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, yes, he’s an absolute asshole and not fit to lick my, or your, boots. I agree with you. But, anyway, back to the story. I got Gus to let me go. We pooled our money to get a hotel room and, well, got absolutely hammered at Pandora’s Box.”

Nicole’s face twisted again at the name, this time in suppressed glee. She couldn’t help her interruption. “Wait, wait, I’m sorry, but – there’s a lesbian bar in the Big City named Pandora’s Box?”

Waverly’s expression was similarly mirthful as she nodded, “Yuuup. I didn’t actually know what that particular slang meant at the time, but I figured it out damn quick when I looked at the cocktail list. Hell, it’s almost as bad as Pussy Willows.”

At the reminder, Nicole felt a flush filtering up her neck and into her face. After Waverly’s (revenge? reward? both?) striptease, well. Nicole would never think of that strip club the same way again.

“Anyway,” Waverly picked her narrative back up, and Nicole came over to sit on the bed beside her. Waverly lifted her legs and settled them back into Nicole’s lap, humming as Nicole stroked the smooth skin.

“So I’m wasted, having a great time, and declining free drinks from all of these butch women at the bar. I was in a relationship and thought I was straight, you know? And Stephanie and Chrissy are shamelessly getting free drinks, grinding with random women, sitting on laps and, well, kinda ignoring me. So when I went to the bathroom, I went alone.”

Nicole would have tensed up at the further evidence of Waverly’s friends’ negligence (and blatant queer baiting), but Waverly had this funny half-smile on her face and didn’t actually seem upset at the memory. So, Nicole waited for the punchline. She didn’t have to wait much longer.

“So,” and now Waverly’s eyes were twinkling slightly in mirth, “I was finishing up, putting on my skirt, getting ready to leave the stall, and suddenly the stall next to me starts shaking and I heard this ‘thud, thud, thud.’ And moans, loud moans, just accelerating and crescendoing and, well, sounding like whoever was there was getting close to orgasm? And then there was this filthy low muttering happening, like it was right beside me! Things like, ‘Oh fuck, your pussy is so wet, you feel so good, that’s right, you want me to make you scream?’”

Nicole felt another flash of heat, this time at the thought of ‘straight’ little Waverly Earp listening to two dykes going at it in a bathroom stall. _Fuck, that’s hot._ She realized her fingers had squeezed maybe a bit too hard on Waverly’s legs and released them.

Waverly wasn’t done with her story, but she was watching Nicole closely now, wearing a smirk and speaking with a certain smug relish that was both familiar and arousing as hell.

“And I was just frozen there, you know? Extremely drunk and listening to this loud sex happening a foot away, and then, somehow, I was just sitting back down on the toilet seat with one hand up under my shirt and the other on my clit. And, Nicole, I was sopping wet and just, like, trying not to make any noise, listening and touching myself while they went at it.”

Oh, god, this was more than just a flash of arousal. Nicole shifted slightly, trying to get comfortable while her own imagination ran away with the imagery. Waverly looked engrossed in the telling as well, her eyes dilating and growing gleeful.

“I didn’t even know why I was so turned on but touching myself hadn’t felt that good in ages, and I just couldn’t stop myself. And then, there was this banging on the door, not of my stall but of the sex stall, and someone yelling, ‘Hey, no sex allowed in the bathroom! Didn’t you read the signs?!’ Meanwhile, I was almost there, right next to them! I had to cover my mouth to keep from making a sound while one of them laughed and said, ‘Don’t worry, we’ll be out in a minute!’ and started going harder, if you can believe it!”

Nicole can believe it, and she can also believe that Waverly was turned on by the voyeurism of the thing because damn, even the story had Nicole aching, wet, and twitchy. Waverly smirked and leaned over to Nicole, her eyes crinkling with amusement.

“And then, faster than I thought possible, I had one of the hardest orgasms of my life right there, on that toilet seat, biting my own arm to stay quiet, while my stall neighbors were fucking loudly against the wall between us, someone right outside about to break down the door and kick them out of the bar. I just kinda collapsed afterwards, amidst the cacophony, and waited a minute until I could walk straight.”

She grinned at Nicole and winked, “Well, not precisely straight, but my knees weren’t all wobbly. And by then, when I got out of my stall, there was a staff member pounding on the door and threatening to call the cops, so I just scooted out of there and went back to the dance floor, with no one the wiser."

“Really, though, I never came that hard on my own while thinking of any boy, even when I was on cheerleading tour with the football team and heard people fucking in the room next to mine, or when I was with Champ. For a while, I thought it was the booze, or the taboo of hearing two people, two _women_ , going at it right next to me in that bathroom that night at Pandora’s box, but I’ll tell you a secret.” She shimmied closer, putting a hand on Nicole’s arm. “It wasn’t the booze, or the taboo. Want me to tell you what I figured out after we started dating?”

Nicole nodded, mouth dry. It was all she could do.

Waverly leaned closer still, saying, “It was imagining being the girl that some dyke had pinned up against the wall, being fucked so hard I couldn’t see straight. That’s what got me off, every time I thought of it when I was alone in my bed. So, that’s why it’s funny that I didn’t realize I’m attracted to girls,” she concluded, primly.

Nicole pulled together her current brainpower quotient and said, intelligently, “Ah.”

“Nicole,” Waverly said, sliding smoothly over to straddle Nicole’s lap, playing with the strings of Nicole’s sweatshirt. “Haven’t you ever thought about being someone else, just for one night?”

“What – what do you mean?” Nicole stammered, still able to be flummoxed by Waverly’s mere presence on her lap (and that story, good fucking god, that story).

“Well, I’ve thought of being the kind of girl that gets fucked in a bar bathroom. Maybe a drunk, straight girl, like I was, who hasn’t even considered ever being fucked by a woman, caught by surprise and shown what it’s like to have a real fuck, from a real woman. So, I was wondering. Have you ever thought about being the kind of dyke that would fuck some straight girl in a bar bathroom?”

Well, if she hadn't before, Nicole was certainly thinking about it now.

“Um.”

“Because,” Waverly pressed herself against Nicole, her lips just touching the shell of Nicole’s ear, little puffs of her breath brushing Nicole’s skin with every word. “If you have, maybe we could go be those girls for a night.”

Nicole’s hands had, almost automatically, migrated to Waverly’s ass, and she clenched the flesh in her fingers in the sort of desperate grip she imagined drowning sailors had on bits of driftwood. Trying to be suave, she squeaked, “You don’t say. I’d, um, yeah, why don’t we discuss that.”

“Mm, I do love it when you rise to the occasion. But, let’s talk about it later. Right now, I have some ideas on how we might spend the afternoon.” Waverly mouthed Nicole’s ear, finding the spot that always turned Nicole’s joints to jelly, and tugged on the lobe with her teeth.

“Fuck, Waverly.” Nicole breathed.

“Yes,” Waverly agreed, guiding Nicole’s hand to the button of her shorts. “Fuck Waverly. That’s an excellent idea.”

 

* * *

 

Several (probably at least five) hours later:

 

“So,” Nicole started, munching on their traditional after-sex popcorn ( _we have traditions, how cool is that?!_ ) as she perused the list of proposed activities. “You really want to go through with this?" 

Waverly sauntered over to the couch, dressed in nothing more than a bralette and terrycloth hotpants. “Yup. I mean,” she met Nicole’s eyes, “I'm up for it if you are.”

Nicole smirked as she said, “Yup! I haven’t done something this reckless and out of character since I was in college. It shouldn’t be too risky, especially...” she hooked an arm around Waverly’s waist, towing her closer so she could smile up at her girlfriend’s face. “Since we have check-ins. As long as you, my sweet ‘straight’ girl, can keep quiet enough to not call in the cavalry.”

Waverly looked away, pursing her lips in mock thoughtfulness as she pondered, “I dunno Officer Haught, I just can’t seem to keep from screaming when you do that thing with your fingers…”

Nicole pulled Waverly down to the cushions, growling, “Then I’ll just have to make sure you can’t get any air at all.”

Waverly looked up at her, eyes going dark with interest, “Oh. Oh, yes, please.”

“God, Waverly.” Nicole stared at her girlfriend, lust and love swirling back up from their content rumble behind her sternum. “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

Waverly kissed Nicole with lips still swollen from their previous activities, the scent of Nicole’s own sex on her skin, then pulled back. “You came to Purgatory, and I somehow got lucky enough to meet you. Mm, c’mere.”

She kissed Nicole again, and Nicole felt herself getting more and more entangled in the scent, taste, feel, sound of Waverly. She pulled back reluctantly and smiled when Waverly’s lips chased hers.

“Wait, love, we should finish plotting this out before we get too carried away. Then we can pick a weekend when we can tell Wynonna that she shouldn’t need us for some Revenant-y or demon-y or Doc-y-stalk-y business.”

Waverly sighed and acquiesced as Nicole sat up, pulling Waves up with her.

“Now, I’ve got the scenario mostly set. We’re pretending to be other people, people that don’t know each other, and you’re pretending to be straight and resistant to the idea of being fucked in a bathroom stall by a dyke. I’m gonna talk you up, get you a little tipsy, still well within your known drinks-per-hour limit, and pounce on you at some point. Then I’m going to ravish you against your will in the sexy, sexy bathroom, just like you’ve always dreamed.”

Nicole wiggled her eyebrows at Waverly, evoking a laugh before she continued, “Are you sure you want to add breath play to the list?”

At Waverly’s enthusiastic nod, Nicole continued, “Ok. Because we’re at a bar, it’s not gonna be a lot of breathplay. I won’t make you black out, or anything close, but what’s your safeword gonna be when you can’t talk? Your hands will be free, but if you are pretending not to want it you’ll probably be trying to pry my hands off anyway. We might not want to use a dropped object, not in a public bathroom. So, we need something else.”

Waverly thought for a moment, then asked, “What if I intentionally make noise? Like, slam my hand against the wall?”

Nicole pondered that for a moment, “That would work. But since not breathing can get scary, if you’re acting frantic I think I’ll take it easy on you. For now, at least.” She smirked and winked at Waverly, who narrowed her eyes in amused challenge before Nicole went on, “We can see if you want more at another point, when we’re in a more controlled environment. Sound good?”

Waverly nodded, licking her lips as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. “Yeah, I think that’s perfect. So, ok, we’ve got the bar scene pretty much set up, with stuff we’ve already negotiated in previous scenes, two planned check-ins, and a blackmail hook to get me to follow you to the truck and into the hotel. What do you want to do afterwards?”

Nicole let her smile grow, toothy and self-satisfied. “I’ve got some ideas for that hotel room. What do you think about us both updating our checklists? I’ll look them over, then prepare some options to make it a surprise. That way we know that we won’t cross any limits, can stay in character, and yet go for some new and exciting things.”

Nicole was pushed back a little as Waverly slid into her arms, kissing her again.

“That sounds fantastic, I love it when you get all scary and inventive,” Waverly hummed as she arranged herself against Nicole, “Now all we have to do is find a free Saturday. And, tonight,” she started edging Nicole’s loose tee upwards, “we should see who can concentrate the longest while in the good old sixty-nine.”

“God, Waves, you’re gonna kill me,” Nicole groaned happily as she put her arms up to let Waverly get her shirt off.

“Just a little death, Nicole, or a half dozen but, really,” Waverly kissed Nicole’s nipple, making her shiver, “who’s counting?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'll it be, Nicole? What do you have in store? Guess we'll have to find out next time!


	10. A girl who's pure of heart and says her prayers by night may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stop me if you've heard this one: a dyke and a straight girl walk into a bar bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all, long time no see! I wrote a Thing! A Filthy Thing! An Extremely Filthy Thing! Please, enjoy, and happy happy runup to Season 3!
> 
> A big thank you for my beta, [Grace Kay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummerchick7/pseuds/Grace%20Kay), who sent this back to me very quickly and in better shape than I sent it!
> 
> Warning: Breath play is quite dangerous and should only be done with the utmost caution, research, and experience. I got CPR/BLS certified just to learn how to do it. Be careful with your lives, y'all.
> 
> Also: if you find yourself getting overly concerned during this fic, check the end notes!

Nicole can’t help feeling a little awkward entering a new scene. She’d gone through so many fluctuating relationships with the queer community. As a teen dealing with her family’s homophobia, she resorted to sneaking out to the lesbian bar and sleeping over “at a friend’s house” during the nearby city’s Pride festival. Then she was in college, still supported by her parents, went a little crazy with the freedom and took lover after lover (until they found out second semester freshman year that she had joined the GSA). So, after the inevitable fallout, she had to scramble for a scholarship for the next year, helped out by the GSA’s academic liaison, her excellent grades, a positive reputation (absent her nighttime shenanigans), and a newfound talent for writing heartfelt (heartbroken) personal statements. 

That’s when her behavior started to change. As a scholarship student, she needed to be top of her class. As her classes advanced in difficulty, Nicole couldn’t afford to spend every weekend womanizing and hanging out with the queers, as much as she wanted to be there instead of the library. And it just snowballed, isolating her from her people as she excelled and graduated cum laude with an acceptance letter to the academy.

As a cadet, she balanced strict guidelines of behavior and commitment to her chosen career with her nightlife, if by ‘balanced’ one means ‘became a total homebody.’ She didn’t even get out during Pride, not once in three years of living in the city: the first year it was because she was being a good little cadet and studying for the Monday exam. The second was because she was in Vegas, and the third? Well the third was because she decided that gayness was overrated and everything was terrible. To be fair, everything **was** terrible because her big fuck-you-world move of marrying another lesbian while drunk in Vegas blew up in her face. 

So, Nicole hadn’t casually wandered into a lesbian bar in years, never mind picked up a girl for the night. She didn’t like the hesitation she was feeling as she sat in her truck, watching the street life from her parking spot. She didn’t really get it – once she walked in there, once she was surrounded by her people, she knew she’d be fine. She just needed to walk through the goddamn door.

Nicole gritted her teeth and pulled down the sunshade, flipping open the mirror to give herself a once-over in the dim, yellowish light. The red waves of her hair curled around her cheeks, contrasting with her bold, dark eyebrows and eyelashes. Her lips were unchapped and nothing was stuck between her teeth. She stared into her own reflection with a hard look.

“Get it, Haught,” she growled, then slapped up the sunshade and got out of the car.

Nicole had dressed to kill. Her leather-soled cowboy boots were snug on her feet, clicking as she walked across the sidewalk. Her jeans hugged her ass and were held up with a thick belt, the lacquered rainbow buckle making a big, bold, gay statement at hip-height. Her red-and-blue plaid, flannel button-up was tucked neatly into her waistband and the top three buttons undone, spreading the collar and revealing her clavicles. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows to reveal forearms she knew were rippling with defined muscle from rock-climbing and weightlifting.

In front of her, the Big City’s only lesbian bar teemed with activity, music pulsing out through the windows and into the street along with the sound of a happy crowd. It was Pride month, and people were really getting into the spirit. She strode up to the bouncer, a short dyke armed with a high and tight and a UV flashlight, and handed over her ID.

Something about queer spaces spurred Nicole’s inner dyke to ridiculous heights and she loved it. She knew she was swaggering across the floor, her confidence spiking with each appreciative glance and too-long double take. She made it to the bar and leaned over, signaling the mohawked bartender to make her way over.

“Hey, what’ll you have?” Her voice was loud to be heard over the crowd and – oh, her tongue was pierced. Awesome.

“Bulleit bourbon, double, with a few ice cubes, and thanks.”

The bartender laughed as she pulled out a glass from below the bar, setting it on a square napkin.

“Don’cha know? We’re the home of the two-finger pour, no need to ask for it,” and she winked as ice clinked into the glass.

Nicole grinned at the pun, “That’s perfect!”

“It’s a classic!” replied her new favorite bartender as she turned to grab the bourbon.

In the next few moments, Nicole dropped some cash, swept up her drink, and wandered around to see the sights.

Queers were everywhere. The air was charged with a kind of gayness Nicole hadn’t encountered in ages. She breathed easier, somehow, amidst the tattooed, pierced, shaved, and dyed crowd around her. There was the lounge area, with people clustered in small groups, hands on thighs and legs thrown over laps. Behind a glass divider, the dance floor and a standing bar were thumping with the heavy basso rhythm, the crowd grinding in a seething mass.

She hovered there for a second, scanning the crowd. Nicole told herself that she wasn’t looking for an easy fuck, but with a plush hotel room waiting and no morning responsibilities it was a losing battle. She took another sip of her drink, letting the smooth burn of the liquor slide up into her sinuses.

Her eyes caught on a figure perusing the menu at the bar. She was slight and willowy, wearing a skimpy little skirt and a halter-top that bared toned arms. A waterfall of brown hair rippled over her back, moving with her as she swayed to the beat. She was tiny and had rhythm. Promising. Nicole moved in.

As Nicole settled against the bar, she signaled the bartender and refreshed her drink, grinning back at the bartender’s smirk when she asked for the famous two-finger pour. The girl beside her coughed out a laugh and Nicole turned her dimples onto her neighbor.

“Didn’t you hear?” she asked, taking in the girl’s warm, light eyes and elfin features as they were cast in various hues by the dance floor spotlights, “It’s the specialty of the house.”

“I wouldn’t know, it’s my first time here,” the girl said, brushing her hair back over her ear as she looked earnestly into Nicole’s eyes, “Is that a good thing?”

“Oh yeah, two fingers is always a great way to start.” Nicole felt bold, confident in herself as she looked the girl over.

_Oh yeah, this is a fantastic place to start._

And when the bartender came back by, and the girl ordered a ‘clam slammer’ from the menu with the kind of shy throat-clearing that Nicole remembered using once upon a time, it only confirmed her determination.

 

* * *

 

Nicole introduced herself as Jade, and their chat revealed that the girl’s name was Ell, to which Nicole replied that it was a pretty name for a pretty woman. Ell turned her head slightly, shyly, at the compliment and fiddled with her hair. Ell was visiting the Big City to do some library research for her history degree. She laughed awkwardly at Nicole’s comments about her evident intelligence, denying that she was anything special, but Nicole could see the pleasure in her eyes at the compliments. 

They talked for a little while, small things about the Big City and their lives. Nicole got a good smack to the arm for talking shit about cheerleaders, but it was followed up by a big smile and a question about Nicole's own sports experience. Nicole pointed out the many tiny scars on her hands and arms and Ell touched them with lingering strokes that raised goosebumps along Nicole’s arms and stoked a little fire in her belly. So, of course, Nicole flexed her forearms and watched the distracted awe dawning across the girl’s face as Nicole launched into a story about her rock climbing experience, smiling into huge eyes as she described clinging with fingertips and toes to a tiny fissure hundreds of feet above the ground as she prepared to jump for the next handhold.

This girl was cute and Nicole thought she would be a fun fuck. She was tiny and she might like being thrown around a little in bed. And even if she didn’t…Nicole could make her want it. She decided to go for it.

Nicole’s bourbon was empty, and so was Ell’s hilariously-named ginger-whisky concoction, so she looked for the bartender, then back to the girl, “What’re you drinking?”

“Oh, no, I’ll get my own thanks,” Ell said, blushing prettily, “I’m straight. And I’m dating a boy. A man.” She laughs awkwardly and looks shy, “I just came here to stay away from horny guys,” she concluded as she made a face.

Nicole’s heart dropped, then steadied. She hadn’t misinterpreted the looks, the touches. No, the girl wasn’t as straight as she pretended, and she certainly didn’t act taken. And since she’d been playing with Nicole this whole time? Nicole decided right there that she’d show Ell her mistake.

“A boy-man, huh? I’ve been there. It sucked. Would you like to dance, instead?” Nicole asked, offering her hand. The girl looked startled, opening her mouth, but Nicole hurried on, “Just for fun.”

“Oh. Ok, sure,” was the response as Ell put her warm hand into Nicole’s and let herself be lead to the dance floor.

 

* * *

 

Dancing with Ell _was_ fun. They moved to the beat and pulled funny moves, and after a little while Ell let Nicole grab some cash from her and refreshed their drinks at the bar, adding an extra shot to Ell's (the 'triple finger pour.' That joke would never get old). The girl tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, smiling, as Nicole headed back towards her through the crowd, then frowned and turned as another lesbian danced up behind her. She shook her head, apologizing but demurring, then turned back to smile as Nicole got closer and handed over the drink. Ell downed her new clam slammer quickly, probably too quickly, and danced closer, and closer, and closer to Nicole, who watched with amusement and growing anticipation. 

The girl’s hair was sticking damply to her temples as she sipped Nicole’s offered bourbon, giggling at the goofy, shameless moves Nicole made. When Ell had finished the bourbon and put it down on a nearby table, Nicole coaxed her into a casual swing dance, pulling them into energetic twists and turns as she waited for the inevitable.

Sure enough, after a short spell, Ell excused herself to go to the bathroom and wandered unsteadily off through the crowd. Nicole watched her go, saw the backwards glance and waved, and pretended to be making her own way to the bar before she bulled through the crowd in pursuit.

Nicole waited a beat after the door closed, then followed Ell into the restroom. It was loud, with piped-in music from the dance floor, reasonably sized, reasonably clean, and, luckily, quite empty. The stalls were tall and closed all the way to the tops and bottoms, and as she washed her hands at the sink she smirked at the signs on every stall: ‘Absolutely NO SEX in the bathroom. We mean it!’

It was perfect, and if they didn’t want sex in the bathroom they shouldn’t have made it so perfect. Nicole smiled to herself as she took out her phone, swiped on the video camera, and hit record before tucking it into her breast pocket. 

When the toilet flushed, Nicole turned around from drying her hands, tossing the paper towel, and walked slowly toward the stall door. As Ell opened it, Nicole pushed inside, shutting it and locking it before the girl could get a word out.

“Jade? What?” Were the only words Ell got out before Nicole was on top of her.

She pushed the tiny woman up against the wall and kissed her, tangling one hand in her hair.

Ell gasped and her fingers grabbed at Nicole’s sides, shock keeping her still long enough for Nicole to get a good hold on her hair and hip. Then Ell tried to shove her away.

Nicole tightened her grip in Ell’s hair until the girl squeaked and stopped wriggling, tugging at Nicole’s hand in agonized request. Ell tried to bite Nicole’s tongue and got a firm pull for her trouble. She caved, leaving her mouth open as Nicole licked her way inside. Ell’s mouth was hot, a little spicy from the ginger and whiskey, and Nicole took her time exploring as Ell flinched and made little noises of dismay against her lips.

Nicole pulled back for a moment, looking Ell over. Her eyes were scrunched shut in pain, one hand desperately holding onto Nicole’s forearm, the other against Nicole’s chest. Nicole took the opportunity to fish out her phone and prop it on top of the toilet paper dispenser, camera lens pointed at them. That task done, Nicole felt her smirk grow into a sneer as she decided how to tell Ell what was happening tonight.

Nicole pitched her voice low, almost a growl, so it wouldn’t carry over the music pumping through the ceiling speakers. At the first word, Ell’s eyes fluttered open, looking betrayed in the fluorescent lights. “Girls like you come into a lesbian bar, flirt with a dyke, dance up on them, then say you’re straight all of the time, honey. I think you’re just afraid to admit to yourself that you want to be fucked properly, not like some boy-man fucks you, so I’m gonna do you a favor and show you what you’ve been missing.”

Ell drew in a breath, obviously about to reply, so Nicole put her other hand over the girl’s mouth. Just in time, too, as a loud clatter and the increased volume of the music heralded the entrance of others. At the noise and the subsequent testing rattle of the door to their hideaway, the girl froze against the wall, eyes wide, and Nicole saw an opportunity.

She moved forward, her thigh pushing up between Ell’s and scrunching up Ell’s skirt, until Nicole could feel hot, damp fabric through her jeans. Nicole licked the skin behind Ell’s ear before she spoke again, keeping her voice to a low murmur under the thumping bass and chattering bathroom visitors.

“Stay quiet, slut, you don’t want them to call the cops on us for fucking in the bathroom, do you? How would that look to your boy-man, if he had to come bail you out for getting wasted and railed by a dyke in a lesbian bar bathroom? Unless…” She pondered, sucking a hickey into the skin below her mouth before continuing, as toilets flushed and doors banged open, “Unless you _want_ to be found, to be seen spreading your legs as I fuck up into your cunt. You want people to laugh, snap pictures with their phones, cheer me on as I make you scream. Is that it?”

The little shake of Ell’s head sent lightning sparking down Nicole’s spine and she grinned.

“Or maybe,” Nicole pondered, sliding her fingers into Ell’s mouth, enjoying the hot wet softness of her tongue, “Maybe you’d _like_ to get handcuffed and thrown in a cell. I’m a cop, you know. I can get them to hand you over to me still gift-wrapped in cuffs. Then I can fuck you at my leisure, use your mouth until your jaw aches and your lipstick runs down your neck with my cum. Maybe I’ll take a video of my muff against your face and send it to your boy.”

Nicole imagined it, visualized having some faceless guy helpless to stop her as he watched her ride her new girl’s mouth. She shuddered at her own visceral response, a hot tension gathering in her core.

Ell, also, responded. She twitched at Nicole’s words and pressed her legs together around Nicole’s thigh. Nicole marked it as something to remember before she carried on, pulling back to look into Ell’s face again, “What do you say, little whore, want me to get you arrested?”

The girl grunted a very quiet negative, eyes huge, and Nicole bared her teeth in what she knew was a ferocious grin. She withdrew her fingers and wiped them on Ell’s cheek. The bathroom visitors had left and only the music was left to cover the sounds of Ell’s heaving breaths. The girl’s hazel eyes were blown open, dark in the dim fluorescent light, and deliciously scared.

Nicole kissed Ell again, lifting up her knee until Ell was forced to her tiptoes. Nicole felt, more than heard, the moan as Ell’s body ground forward against her thigh. The girl tried to shake her head but stopped as it pulled on Nicole’s grip on her hair.

“I’m glad that’s settled. Now, you’re gonna kiss me back like a good girl.” Nicole noted a positive response to her words, a little shudder and grind, and continued, “Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

A nod, and Nicole took her hand away from Ell’s mouth and knocked her back into the wall with a rough kiss.

The door opened and more partiers entered the bathroom, but their noise faded into the background.

True to her nod, Ell kissed back this time, opening freely and venturing her tongue to stroke along Nicole’s. Nicole gave an approving hum, loosening her hand from Ell’s hair and using it to ruck up Ell’s shirt, groping at the girl’s breast through her bra as the girl continued rutting against Nicole’s thigh.

Nicole pulled back, gazing into Ell’s lust-dark eyes, brushing a thumb along kiss-swollen lips. She whispered, quiet and firm, “Now answer me: what color are your eyes?”

“Green,” Ell replied, a whisper in return.

Nicole _smiled_ and patted Ell’s cheek, “Good cunt, I like that you follow directions. You know, I’m gonna take you, no matter what you do,” Nicole whispered in the girl’s ear as she slowly pushed her thigh against Ell. The bathroom was empty again and Nicole decided to make her move.

“I’m gonna turn you around,” she pulled back and twirled the girl only to glue herself to her back, finding her ear for the next words, “and I’m gonna hike up your skirt,” Nicole slid her hand down the front of Ell’s stomach to cup Ell’s panties-covered mound, humming in satisfaction at the gasp and the push against her fingers, relishing the friction as she dragged a blunted nail up the soaked cloth. “I’m gonna slide my fingers, those long, strong fingers you were admiring out in the bar, down into your panties and I’m gonna fuck you until you come all over me.” 

Nicole used her other hand to squeeze Ell’s breast again, spreading her fingers against the bra to pinch the nipple between them, and heard another uncontrolled squeak before she clapped that hand back over Ell’s mouth. She bit at the girl’s neck and grabbed hard at her pussy, putting uncomfortable pressure there. Then, without warning, without preamble, she slid her hand inside one side of the panties and thrust her middle finger inside to a muffled grunt and buck from Ell against her front.

Oh, Ell was hot and so wet, slick against Nicole, her pussy hairs clinging to Nicole’s palm. She was tight too, even with one finger, and Nicole was _thrilled_ to have the opportunity to fuck her open.

“Shh, baby, don’t make a sound. God, you’ve got a sweet little cunt. You smell so good, fresh and raw and aching for me,” Nicole growled in the girl’s ear, feeling lips open and wet against her palm as she held it tightly over Ell’s face. The dichotomy of Ell’s response was electric: the girl tugged and pried at Nicole’s hand, trying to get it off her mouth while her traitorous body rolled into Nicole’s hand.

_We can’t have that._

“You want me to take my hand away?” The girl tried to nod against her grip, and Nicole tutted. “I see how it is. You want everyone out there to hear how much of a slut you are for me. You want someone to come in and see you here with your cunt stuffed full of another woman’s fingers, don’t you? A little ‘straight’ ingénue being fucked in the bathroom by a big bad dyke. Maybe they’d wanna join in on the fun with me. Is that what you want?”

At her words, the girl’s cunt tightened, fluttering slightly around her finger as she slid it home once, then again and again. The head against Nicole’s shoulder shook in a desperate negative as Ell’s knees sagged, pushing her harder into Nicole’s hand. Nicole grinned and nibbled the girl’s earlobe.

“That’s right, you wanna keep them all thinking that your pussy is too good for them, while you’re in the bathroom squeezing and clenching and gushing around my fingers. You don’t wanna admit that you liked teasing all of those queers out there, that you thought you could come to a lesbian bar and just use the idea of this to get yourself off tonight. You wanna pretend that you weren’t wet and ready from the moment I touched you, that you didn’t flirt and dance in that cute outfit and ask for this. But you don’t have any say in what happens tonight, and your body likes this, likes me inside you. I see you, Ell, and you’ve been begging for this since the moment you saw me. And now? Now, you’re all mine.

Her words were hitting home, Nicole could feel it in the increased wetness drenching her palm. Ell was ready.

“Now, slut, do you wanna experience the real two-finger pour?” Nicole added a finger, also tucking her thumb into her palm so it rubbed down over Ell’s clit with every thrust. Ell’s legs were spread wider, now, opening for her as she explored her cunt with one hand and held the girl’s head tight to her chest with the other, tightly-coiled arm.

“That’s right, I know what’s best for you baby, just take what you’re given and be grateful.”

Nicole loved the way Ell’s body had dragged her mind along for the ride, how Ell was getting into the forced fuck despite herself. Ell’s hips were rocking into Nicole’s hand, now, every push accompanied by a huff of breath against her hand, and Nicole couldn’t get enough.

Nicole heard the start of a moan and reacted quickly, using her thumb to pinch the girl’s nose shut against the side of her hand, cutting off all air to smother any sound as she curled her fingers harshly and dragged them down the front wall of her conquest’s pussy. The brunette writhed where she was pinned against Nicole’s front, jerking against the hands holding her.

Nicole started to count in her head, blocking the girl’s breathing as Ell thrashed against Nicole’s front.

“That’s it, nice and quiet like a good slut. You like this, don’t you? Being helpless and unable to scream, unable to breathe, unable to stop me from adding a finger,” she plunged three fingers inside and tightened her muscles, holding the girl in place as she tried to wriggle free.

Nicole’s internal stopwatch had reached twenty seconds and so she quickly said, “I’m gonna let you breathe, no sound ok?” and she released her grip over the girl’s nose and spread her fingers to let her pull in air through her mouth.

She relished the heaving breaths, tinged with only a faint whine as a she continued stroking into her, “That’s a good little fuck toy, you’re so obedient, so good for me.”

Looking over the girl’s shoulder and down, Nicole could see her knuckles disappearing into the pink, cotton panties, but it wasn’t enough.

“Move your panties to the side, let me see you taking me in, baby,” she ordered, watching with pleasure as Ell’s hand moved, haltingly but quickly enough, to obey. Without the cloth in the way, Nicole could see her knuckles shining with slickness among Ell’s soaked pussy hairs, could hear them pushing inside with soft, wet sounds.

Nicole bent her thumb a little more, grinding it along Ell’s clit so that the girl’s rhythm stuttered against her, and spoke, her voice raspy and hungry, into Ell’s ear, “Oh, fuck yes, you’re dripping down my hand. Look down and watch what I’m doing to you. Watch what your dirty little experiment has bought you, look and see how ready you are to come for me.”

Ell’s head craned down and she inhaled sharply, pulling cool air through Nicole’s fingers.

Nicole kissed down along Ell’s neck, then said one last thing, “Now, baby, come for me,” as she closed off Ell’s nose and mouth for the second time.

Nicole watched down Ell’s body, saw the tightening of abs where Ell's shirt was still pulled up, felt the flutter around her fingers, the stiffening of Ell’s clit against her thumb, and braced herself against the curl of Ell’s entire body as the orgasm hit. She grinned and bit down hard against Ell’s shoulder, pounding her fingers into Ell’s clenching cunt, pushing through the constriction again and again as Ell twitched and bucked against her hand. Again, and again, and again she did it until Ell reached up and pried desperately against the hand holding her nose and mouth shut.

Nicole released Ell’s mouth and hooked that arm around the front of Ell’s ribcage instead, holding the girl up as she panted and whined softly through the aftershocks. She kept her fingers inside Ell, moving them in gentle push-pulls through the fresh slickness.

Nicole felt the high from the force of their collision, the thrill of the secret public fuck, the power she wielded over this tiny slip of a girl still pulsing around Nicole’s fingers. She hummed with energy, need and fierce hunger threatening to burst through her careful control, but still channeled for this moment into the task at hand. She had the next step to think of, after all.

“You’re such a good slut, taking it quietly like that. You loved this, getting royally fucked out in public while your boyfriend waits for you at home, and there’s more for you where this came from. Here,” Nicole pulled her fingers out and held them up to Ell’s lips, watching from the side as Ell obediently opened her mouth and let Nicole slide them in over her tongue, “Clean these off for me, show me how good your tongue will feel on my pussy.”

Nicole wanted to be the one licking Ell’s lust off of her knuckles, but the feel of Ell’s tongue lapping and swirling around her fingers was much, much more enticing than anything Nicole could do to herself. Ell’s eyes slid over to meet Nicole’s, hazy with lust, and Nicole watched in awed hunger as Ell let them flicker shut again as she chewed gently against Nicole’s fingers. The way Ell’s tongue slid up between Nicole’s fingers, tracing along every centimeter of sensitive skin, scraping along calluses as Ell closed her lips around them and sucked? Nicole could feel her boxers clinging to her own pussy as the tongue continued, felt herself getting wetter and readier by the second.

“Fuck, baby, just like that. You’ll feel so good on my cunt tonight. Do you want that? Want me to take you back to my place and show you what you’re missing?” Ell’s eyes opened again and Nicole pulled her fingers out, turning Ell around one more time to pin her to the wall with a kiss.

Ell’s lips were slippery with saliva and her own come, her tongue spicy-sweet against Nicole’s as she let Nicole into her mouth. Nicole took the initiative, cradling Ell’s face in both hands as she licked inside, exploring, smiling a little as Ell’s tongue languidly teased along her own. Nicole bit gently at Ell’s lip, pulling it away and feeling the hitch of breath as she let it drag along her teeth.

Nicole pulled back, wanting a look at her conquest. Ell looked more than freshly fucked, her hair tousled and bruised lips parted as she stared back with dark, hooded eyes. Her skirt and shirt were both still pushed up indecently high and Nicole wrestled down the impulse to drive her hands back up under them until she was buried in this girl again. They’d played around enough; it was time to change locations.

It was risky, but Nicole wanted to see how far she could push Ell now that she’d had a taste of what Nicole could do. So, Nicole took a chance, “Give me your phone’s passcode.”

Ell hesitated, asked in a quiet voice, “What?”

Nicole’s face hardened, smirk still in place, “Unless you want the video of you getting fucked against me in this bathroom to be circulated on the internet, you’ll give me your code. I’ll blur out my face, of course, but not yours.”

Ell’s body went rigid against Nicole, her eyes darting around until they landed on Nicole’s phone, still obediently recording from the side. She immediately went to grab it, but Nicole had been expecting that move and caught Ell’s wrists, pushing them up against the wall.

Nicole clicked her tongue, using her weight and strength to keep Ell still, “Now, is that any way to say thank you? What’s your phone’s passcode, slut?”

Ell’s teeth were gritted together with the effort she was using to fight Nicole, but she was still being quiet. Nicole interpreted that as Ell still wanting to keep this under wraps and pushed a little more. “Ell, I can get into your phone myself. I just have to take it to the station when my IT guy is on duty. But to do that, I’ll have to trade a copy of this video to get my buddy to do it on the down low. Just give me the code, baby.”

Ell’s body wilted, her surrender coming just moments before she said, “The passcode is ‘green.’”

Nicole smiled, “Atta girl,” and kissed Ell lightly, releasing her arms and fishing out the girl’s phone.

Then, Nicole scooped up her own phone and stuck them both in her pockets, saying, “Come out front in five minutes, and climb into my truck. I’ll be waiting. If not…” she tapped her chin, faking a contemplative expression, “I’ll have to start sending this video to your contacts, starting with your most recent texts.”

Then, without another word or glance, Nicole turned and unlocked the stall with her clean hand, walking through and closing it after her. She smiled at the firm click of the latch behind her as she sauntered over to the sink, washed her hands, and dried off on a paper towel before leaving the bathroom.

She knew how she looked, from the brief glance in the bathroom mirror. She knew her eyes were fever-bright and dilated until her brown irises were far darker than normal. She knew she carried a helplessly feral grin on her face and a swaggering spring to her step as she stalked straight for the exit and out into the coolness of the night, digging her keys out of her pocket. She knew she’d earned every bit of her arrogance tonight.

 _Time to see if I’ve got her hooked._ _And to go over the checklist again really quick._

Four minutes later, Nicole was idling in front of the bar when Ell marched straight up to the passenger door and got in, a defiant look in her eyes as she buckled her seatbelt.

“Glad you could join me, sweetheart. We’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight,” With a smirk, Nicole put the truck in reverse and headed out to her hotel.

_Let the fun begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if you're wondering, this is a pre-negotiated roleplay scenario between Nicole and Waverly, with fake names, etc. I wouldn't make our girls cheat on anybody, not when they're so great together!
> 
> Are you curious to see what happens in the hotel room?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love hearing what you think, so if you liked it let me know!
> 
> Come hit me up on the Twitter machine: [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)


End file.
